PRANKS
by Twihard275
Summary: Its the day of pranks over at the cullens and what happens when bella is stuck in the middle?
1. let the games begin

CHAPTER ONE: LET THE GAMES BEGIN

Edward and I were on the way to his house when he warned me, "Bella today might be a little crazy. Today all the vampires play tricks on each other so please be careful."

"What exactly are these kinds of pranks?" I asked starting to get worried.

"I don't know. They vary every year but I will tell them mostly meaning Emmet that if he hurts you I will kill him." Edward explained it all to me but wait there was a chance I could get hurt?

"Uhhh Edward what do you mean if I get hurt? I was stating to get worried but before he answered we were already at his house and Alice was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Alice" Edward started to say in a very stern voice.

"I no I no I if Bella gets hurt you will kill us and Bella is NOT a vampire so be careful with her." Alice sighed, wow that must have taken away half her pranks.

Edward and I held hands as we walked to get inside of the house to the living room. When we got there I saw all of the other Cullen's waiting for us. Jasper looked overwhelmed with all of the different emotions, Emmet and Rosalie were talking strategy, and Carlisle and Esme were staring at each other like they were reading each others mind.

"Alright kids we want a fair clean fight no calling the navy this time" As Esme said that she was looking right at Emmet.

"So with that said, let the games be-." Before Esme finished that everyone took off running. Edward carried me to his room, plopped me on the bed and was pacing back and forth thinking of what to do.

"How about we cancel Alice's credit cards?" I suggested not knowing what else to do.

Edward looked at me with a big crooked smile on his face that nearly stopped my heart and gave me a big kiss on the lips. When he was done kissing me he said "I love you, you wonderful, smart, beautiful woman."

I take that as he liked the idea and handed him my cell phone so he could cancel them. As he called I was covering my mouth to stop the laughter. When he finished the call he whispered "Shit".

Before I could even ask what Alice was in his bedroom yelling and screaming. Then she got a menacing smile on her face and looked at me. Edward let out a lowed hiss but by then I couldn't see him anymore cause Alice just took me and ran away. We were somewhere outside "What the hell Alice!! What are you going to do with me?!" She just stared at me and smiled. Then I saw Jasper who was running to help Alice with whatever it was she wanted. In his hands I saw a sharpie some duct tape rope and super glue.

"Shit" was all I could get out before they covered my mouth with duct tape. Then Alice Duct taped my legs together as Jasper roped them for double duty and then they did the same with my hands.

Screaming and fidgeting was useless when Alice pulled out the sharpie.

" You no Bella, if you were smart you wouldn't of canceled my credit cards but now you are going to pay!" She hissed.

She drew on my face with the sharpie! When she was done Jasper drew on my face!

"Bella you no how much I like you but if I didn't do the Alice was going to hunt me down." Jasper said quietly.

When they finished drawing on me Alice picked me up and carried me to the house. Jasper got a chair to stand on as Alice hoped on his shoulders as she carried me with the super glue. This was going to end bad. She then glued me to the high ceiling in the living room and duct taped me on just in case!

Then they just walked away! God! They were going to pay! As I was trying to make a sound from my mouth I looked around the living room. It was totally destroyed, and I was only gone for not even 5 minutes.

"BELLAAAAAAAAAA" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. I didn't no where it came from but I was trying to make as much noise as possible. Edward heard it and came running into the room and saw me on the ceiling.

He started laughing so hard until he realized he couldn't get me down.

"Hold on Bella I'll go get a ladder." and then he ran off and was back in a matter of seconds. He climbed to the top of the latter and tried pulling me down it didn't work. He gently pulled the duct tape off.

"Bella I cant get you down" Edward angrily.


	2. revenge

CHAPTER TWO: REVENGE

"What do you mean you cant get me down!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Clam down sweetheart your just stuck but I will get you down eventually." Edward said calmly.

"Okay Bella on the count of three I'm going to pull really hard and you might fall." I could tell Edward was worried by the look in his eyes.

"1. . . 2. . . 3. . ." After he said 3 I fell from the ceiling onto the hard wood floor.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked.

"I'm okay can you untie me now please?" as Edward did that I was thinking of ways to get back at Alice.

"Bella do you no that you have sharpie all over your face" Edward said trying hard to keep a straight face but failed.

"Yes I no but what did they do to it?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to know. Before I could even blink I was in the bathroom and I stood horrified in front of the mirror. On my face was a curly mustache, goatee, side burns and a uni brow all of course which has been written on me in sharpie.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward sounded truly anxious now.

"My. Face." was all that I could squeak out.

"Sweetheart we will get them back." then a low hiss came out of his mouth and Edward picked me up and started running to the garage.

"Shit! run Rose run!" Emmett yelled then he saw me and busted out laughing took his cell phone out and took a picture.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett asked when he could breath again.

"Alice" is all I could say and Emmett laughed even harder while I was staring at him with the meanest expression on my face and if it was possible he laughed even harder. I was surprised when Edward didn't threaten Emmett so when I looked at him his face was in pain then I looked where he was looking and the only things that were left on his Volvo was the steering wheel and 2 tires.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY VOLVO!' Edward screamed so loud I had to cover my ears but it did no good. Then I saw Alice laughing so hard she than she suddenly stopped.

"My. Porsche. What. Happened. To. My. Porsche." it looked as if Alice was about to have an emotional break down. I giggled.

"Well uhhhh… about… that…" Was all Emmett said before he went running to find Rosalie. Edward and Alice froze it was creeping me out that they cared so much about there cars like that. I wrapped my arms around Edward to calm him down. He didn't move.

"My. Car. Is. Gone. They hid every piece of it." He looked so sad but it was hilarious that he would cry if he could so I started to laugh.

"Edward you will get your car put back together later come on lets go get Rosalie back." I tried to comfort him it didn't work very well. I took his hand and started pulling him to the house. Alice was still frozen and didn't move at all.

I got Edward to his bedroom and he was still in shock.

"Edward. I have a plan to get them back." I said even though I was pretty sure he wasn't listening.

"What is it" He asked and that shocked me I still thought he would be in shock.

"Burn all of Rosalie's make up and clothes, break all of Emmett's weights and break there bed." I said they were going to hate me for this Rosalie will hate me even more.

"That is an excellent plan!" Edward looked so happy to torture his brother and sister it was kind of wrong him to be happy about it but if the situation was reversed I would be happy to. Thank god I don't a younger brother or sister.

Edward and I snuck into their room Edward would break the bed and the weights while I got all of the clothes and makeup. When we trashed the room Edward threw all the make up and clothes out the window, doused it with gas then caught it on fire.

When we finished we hugged each other and went back to his bedroom. I walked in first and Edward screamed no but it was to late when I walked in a bucket of black paint fell on my head but most of all the metal bucket fell on my head and then everything went black.

EDWARDS POV

When I screamed it was to late for my vampire speed and a bucket of black paint fell on my Bella's head. Then the bucket fell on her head with a loud BANG. She then fell into unconsciousness. I caught her before she fell and got black paint all over me. Carlisle and Esme were going to pay. I placed Bella gently on my bed then ran out of my room to find Carlisle.

"CCCAAAAAAAARRLLLLLLLIIIIISSSSSSSLLLLLEEEEEE!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

His voice came from behind me "Yes son."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!?" even though he was still there I screamed.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Still playing dumb bad idea.

"The damn bucket fell on her head now she is unconscious"

"Oh" was all he managed to get out from down stairs I heard Emmett laugh shake the house.


	3. kidnapped

CHAPTER THREE: KIDNAPPED

B POV

I was just starting to wake up and my head was burning so bad. I was covered in paint and it was dry so I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and saw Edward there with a worried look on his face.

"Hello love, how are you feeling?' he asked then kissed me for a long time, my heart was pounding and he pulled away all to soon.

"My head hurts but I've had worse, how long have I been out of it?" I asked.

"Only an hour but now we have to get you cleaned up. Alice!" he called for her and she was there in a matter of seconds.

"Right on it Edward." Alice sang as she was pulling me of the bed cause I couldn't move. She was running to the bathroom. Of course I had no idea what she was doing. Well yes I did she was going to give me a makeover cause my outfit was covered in paint.

"Alice what are you going to do to me?" I asked a little worried because whenever Alice got to dress me up she over did it.

"Well Bella I'm going to clean you up then we are going to continue our games." She said with an evil smile on her face. So I took a shower but the sharpie faded a little bit. Wrapped myself in a towel as Alice ran into the bathroom with an outfit for me to put on. When I finished putting that on she did my hair and make up, but for once she didn't go overboard. That wasn't a good sign she must have some pranks to do. When she finished with me it all took less than half an hour and she ran me back to Edwards room. Then she left.

I walked over to Edwards lap on the bed and he was thinking really hard on something.

"Watcha thinking about?" I asked.

"Just ways to get back at my family. I have a few ideas but nothing real big." He said disappointed. 

"How about we do something to Rosalie's and Emmett's car?" I asked scared to what they will do to me if Edward lets us ruin them.

"My love you did it again!" and then he kissed me. When he finished kissing me he picked me up and ran to the garage were we saw Alice doing some major damage to Rosalie's car. I laughed "Can we help?" I asked.

"Hmmmm. I'm almost done with Rosalie's car but you can help me with Emmett's!" She said excitedly.

"What do you want us to do?" Edward asked with a bright look in his eyes.

"Hmmmm… how about u give Bella all of the colors of spray paint and you take the baseball bat and dent the car up." Alice said with a devious look in her eyes. With that said Edward handed me a box full of spray paint that had about 25 colors in it. I picked hot pink and started spraying it everywhere on his jeep while Edward was smashing it with the bat. When we finished the cars looked nothing like the used to be Rose's car was taken apart and put back together very wrong, and Emmett's jeep was hot pink and had dents all over it. I must say I did a good job with out getting hurt.

"I CANT WAIT UNTIL THEY SEE THIS!" Alice shouted and they must have heard it and came running out in the garage with a shocked look on there face.

"WHAT THE HELL MY CAR HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY CAR!" Rosalie shouted at the top of her lungs so loud I had to cover my ears.

" EmmettyouholdEdwardbackI'llgetBella" Rose said so fast I missed some parts but Edward hissed loud and grabbed me but then it was to late I was in Rosalie's arms heading toward the forest until we stopped about 15 minutes later.

"Sorry Bella its not like I don't like you its that you ruined our cars and now you are going to pay for what you did but don't worry you wont get hurt." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"Sorry it took so long I had to lock Edward somewhere so he couldn't break out until someone unlocked the door. But I have all the supplies." Emmett said as he was holding a chair, duct tape, rope, and a cell phone. Not again I thought to myself. I'm being kidnapped for the second time today will it never end? I thought to myself.

"Sorry Bella you have to pay the price now since you killed my car." Emmett said while he held the duct tape up in the air. Then before I knew it I was duct taped and roped on the chair instead of the ceiling this time. 

'Bella we can do this the hard way or the easy way the hard way is more fun for us but not for you just think about that.: Emmett said. Wow he really could have been a child kidnapper in his human years he was so threatening.

"Okay Bella here is what we are going to do, I'm going to call Edward and hold the phone up to your ear and you are going to repeat after me." Rosalie said.

"I'll do it the easy way since I don't have a choice." I said frowning Emmett looked really disappointed, I wonder what the hard way would have been. . . No I don't.

"Okay I'm calling Edward now." Rosalie dialed his number and held the cell phone to my ear.

"Bella." Edward breathed. Rosalie nodded at me said which I hope meant it was going to be fine then whispered what to say.

"Edward, Im being held hostage and they want to meet you at the mall in Seattle at the front entrance, they want you to bring a tutu you will fit in, a gangster outfit, the grills Emmett and Jasper hand made for you, and a box of condoms." As I finished saying what I had to Rose snapped the phone shut before I could say anything else. 

But what really made me wonder was what Edward had to do with all of that stuff. What worried me even more why would he have all of that stuff to begin with. . . 

"Come on Bella we are going to the mall!" Rosalie said with excitement.

" Uhhh. . . What exactly are you going to have Edward do?" I asked but I still came up with nothing.

"You will have to wait until we get there but if everything goes well you will be with your precious Edward soon enough." Emmett said before he lifted the chair then we were running.

When we stopped running and we were back at the house and that's when I realized something.

"All the cars are broken how do we plan on getting ther- " When I was interrupted by the squeal of tires on a car.

"Get in fast the police are on me!" Rose hissed then Emmett took me off the chair but there was still duct tape holding my arms and feet together and threw me in the back seat.

When we got to the mall I saw Edward there waiting for me my heart started to beat faster. 

"Calm down Bella we are still holding you hostage you can see him when he is done with our little plan." When Emmett finished he was holding back his laughter. Emmett un taped my feet but left the tape on my hands and helped me out of the car Rosalie stole and she managed to out run the police. When Edward saw me he was running at human speed to me and was about to hug me 

"Not so fast little brother you can have her back once you meet me needs." Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me" Edward said in disbelief.

"Do you want your fiancé back or not I see you have all of the supplies you need its your choice on what you want to do first."

"Ill be the fairy princess first." Edward said with a frown on his face.

"Edward will have to dress up in the tutu and say he is the fairy princess and then he will give them a condom he has to use the who le box of condoms before he can stop. The second thing is he has to dress up in the grills and gangster clothes and act like one and yell at people." Rosalie explained to me.

When I finished absorbing that I started laughing hard. Emmett joined in with me then Edward started to walk away into the bathroom to change. When he came out Rosalie Emmett and I were rolling on the floor. When we calmed down Emmett pulled out a video camera and started rolling then Edward went up to 25 little kids saying "I'm the fairy princess and I'm here to give you a gift!" he was a little to good at it but all the little kids went running away screaming. 

Emmett was shaking so hard with laughter, Rosalie and I held each other for support. I had tears running down my face. When Edward finished he ran away a little to fast for humans then came out in a gangster costume. He looked pretty cute with sagging pants and when he smiled with his diamond grill. He was yelling at everyone who was looking at him and then the mall security came and escorted us off mall property.

"Damn security ruining our fun!" Emmett murmured. Edward took me in his arms and started kissing me hard. I missed him so much so I must have put to much enthusiasm in it then he pulled away and picked me up in his arms and placed me on his lap in the back seat of the car.

"Oh god this is going to be a number one on you tube!" Emmett smiled as he got in the front seat.

"So Edward. . . " I began "Why did you have a tutu that fit you perfectly?" I asked honestly curious. Emmett's laugh shook the car.

**(A/N sorry this chapter is so long if it was shorter it wouldn't be that good. I will put a new chapter out tomorrow I have some good ideas for it. Reviews please!**

**Yours truly Em.)**


	4. this means war

CHAPRTER FOUR: THIS MEANS WAR!

"Well…" Edward was stopping not telling me why he had a tutu that fit him.

"Edward why do you have a tutu?!" I was saying firmly but cracking up in the middle of it.

"Fine if you want to know, Alice was dressing me up. There you now know." Edward said, if he could blush he would be beat red. I cracked up along with Rosalie and Emmett. When we got home there was yelling. I wondered what was going on. I saw smoke in the back yard and when we walked in the front door I saw Carlisle and Jasper chained to a chair with steel chains and Esme and Alice was giving them each a make over. But I notice 2 extra chairs then I realized what was about to happen.

Then Edward was chained in a chair in the blink of an eye but Emmett put up a bigger fight but he lost and was strapped in a chair to with thicker chains.

"Alright Bella, Rosalie, you can give your loved one a make over!" Alice chirped.

"Bella if you do this you know that this will mean war now." Edward said pleading with his eyes.

"Hmmm let me think about this. . . I think. . . .I will. . . Give you the make over!" His face fell a little bit then unleashed the power of his eyes on me but I looked away. Isabella Marie Swan will not lose this time! So I picked up some make up and made up Edward. Edward kept saying don't do this love. He finally said it enough that Alice got mad and duct taped his mouth. When I finished Edward was wearing hot pink eye shadow, thin eyeliner, red blush and I ripped the duct tape off and put on bright red lipstick.

Alice then took pictures of Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett then framed then and put them on the wall. Then Esme unlocked all of the chains and they all took of running up stairs. Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I all gave each other high fives. Then we all walked out the back door to plan some more pranks but then as we all got out side I heard Emmett "ATTACK!!"

And in the blink of an eye I'm doused in water as it dripped everywhere on me. I looked around to see that Esme Alice and Rose are soaking wet to. All the guys were laughing at our smeared make up that made us look like clowns and Emmett took a picture of us and was gone in a flash. Rosalie ran after Emmett, Alice and Esme put on sad faces I get what they are doing so I copied them and put on the saddest face I could make, the one that broke Edwards frozen heart.

Jasper and Carlisle looked guilty and kept there eyes on the ground but Edwards Face fell almost as much as mine did, he seriously looked hurt.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" He asked walking over to me. Before I could say anything Alice whipped out a camera and took a picture of Edward's face.

"Priceless." Alice screamed before running off.

"Gotcha!" I said with a smile. Then Edwards face turned evil and put on an evil smile on then lounged towards me then before I could blink he gently whipped me over his shoulder and ran off in to the house. When we got to his bedroom he dumped me on the bed.

"You are a monster." Was all he said smiling.

"Last time I checked I wasn't the vampire." I said with a grin on my face. Before he could say anything else I planted my lips on his and he didn't pull away. That surprised me so I kissed him more. He kissed me back and then he rolled on the bed holding me on top of him. Then when it seemed like it was going well Emmett came in and took a picture of us making out on top of each other.

"Hmmm I wonder what Charlie will do if he saw this. . . " Emmett tapped h is finger on his chin thinking. My heart speed up the second he said that.

"Alright calm down Bella, Charlie wont see these but I can print copies of these and put them all over the school!" And after saying that he was gone.

"He wouldn't, would he!?" I asked Edward.

"He was thinking about if he should or not so I don't know." He said with a frown. Then I heard shattering glass and yelling. Edward picked me up and he ran downstairs. When we downstairs I saw the big glass wall had been broken. There stood tiny Alice with a look that will give me nightmares standing over Carlisle.

"YOU BURNED ALL OF MY CLOTHES! EVERYTHING AND BECAUSE OF TODAY MY CREDIT CARS ARE CANCELD TO!" She screamed so loud I had to cover my ears. That would explain the smoke I saw earlier. In a second Emmett was there taking another picture then ran off. Before I could ask Alice started sobbing having a break down.

"My clothes. My clothes." She kept repeating.

Jasper soon ran downstairs to see where all the sobbing was coming from. When he appeared I felt sad and started tearing I looked at Edward who would be tearing to if that was possible.

"Alice. Honey, they are just clothes you can go on a major shopping spree and buy all new clothes with Bella." he said trying to comfort her.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"B-B-B-ella would you really go shopping with me to buy a new wardrobe?" She asked so sweetly with a look on my face that would break anyone's heart. Then I felt a wave of compassion come threw me.

"Anything for you Alice." I said glaring at Jasper who looked away whistling.

"YIPPY LETS GO TOMORROW!" She shouted. Before I could object she ran away and Carlisle was still laying on the ground from when Alice attacked him. Emmett came running down the stairs.

"Carlisle these pranks are getting old can we play some on humans if they wont hurt them in any way?" Emmett asked sweetly like a child asking for an extra cookie for dessert. Then all of the family was there.

"Plllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee?" All the kids asked in unison, even Edward and I.

"Well I suppose if you don't do them any harm at all! Then it should be alright. Emmett, don't bring your gun though." Carlisle added sternly.

"What- Why do you always- ahhh fine." he said and pouted.

"Lets go then!" Alice chirped. The I was being carried away in Edwards arms.

**(A/N tell me what you think. I'm starting to run out of ideas review and tell me what to do! Thanks so much!**

**Em.)**


	5. mike

CHAPTER FIVE: MIKE

Hmmmmm. . . Who should we pick first.

"MIKE!" I screamed at the idea of getting Mike so bad he will leave me alone.

"YES! I love what we, or should I say you do to him!" Alice sad with a menacing smile. Oh god! What will I have to do?

"Bella I will dress you up and then we will go to the grocery store, I saw him there, and then you will start saying stuff on how much you hate Edward and want a better man in your life them when he comes in to kiss you PIE HIM IN THE FACE!" When she finished everyone was laughing hysterically.

"Okay I'll do that will he be mad at me and never want to talk to me again?" I asked hopefully. Alice blanked out for a minute.

" Pff he thinks you were trying to turn him on and he will try even harder to get you!" She snorted A low growl escaped from Edward's chest. Before I could say anything Alice picked me up and ran me off to her room. When she was finished with me I was wearing a mini skirt, a Blue halter top that showed a lot, and stiletto boots. I looked like a hooker.

As I walk down stairs Edward was eyeing me then got a face on that wanted me.

"Bad Edward" Alice flicked his noise like a dog when we walked over to him.

"Not tonight we need Bella to do this for us. You will not take her away from us!" Alice scolded Edward nodded and gave me a wink when Alice wasn't looking, I winked at him back.

Alice picked me up and ran me to her Porsche and speed off.

"ALICE!" I yelled.

'Clam down Bella, they are taking a separate car." She said calming me down by then we were at the store.

"Okay Bella you know what you need to do I will follow you in there and then give you alone time in the pie section, I will be watching if things get out of hand." Alice said revising the plan.

"Okay and BREAK!"

She followed me in the store I fell a few times from my shoes but I did pretty good. I saw Mike and then he saw us. I gave him a wink them walked to the pie section. He followed us.

"Good job Bella" Alice whispered.

"H-h-hey Bella where's Edward?" Mike asked not really paying attention to the question and eyeing my body.

I sighed a deep sigh. "I don't really care where he is."

"W-w-why is that" He said still stuttering.

"I need more of a man. He is to much of a wimp. I need a man like you." I said eyeing him in the eye.

"I will give you two some alone time." Alice said as she gave us both a wink.

"Mike. I don't really love Edward anymore." I said trying not to laugh. I was really good at acting I was believable and I cant lie!

"Oh Bella you finally see the light, I love you to!" Mike said inching towards me.

"Mike you were right all along I should have just gone out with you instead of Edward." I was inching toward him now. Mike was leaning in and I grabbed a fresh cream pie and when he was about a centimeter away from my lips I quickly backed away and pied him in the face. Out of nowhere Alice popped up and took a picture of his face.

"Great job!" Alice laughed as she gave me a high five. We ran out of that isle and Alice led the way to a different isle were the rest of the Cullen's were about to fall on the ground from laughing. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing so hard.

"Great job future little sis I taught you well!" Emmett hooted then gave me a hard slap on the back that made me fall. Edward caught me and set me on my feet.

"Bella that was great!" Edward struggled to say from laughing. He scooped me up and kissed me full of passion. Edward deepened the kiss and he never does that. When I was about to pull away and ask him what came over him I saw Mike come in the isle. The look on his face was so much better than the other one. His face was full of pie and he looked heart broken. Alice took another picture before Mike ran away. Then Edward hissed as he still kissed me.

What was with all of the pictures and why did Edward hiss? I kept wondering. After mike left Edward kissed me for a few more seconds then set me down.

"I'm sorry I showed you off love." Edward sincerely said.

"You can show me off as much as you want" I gasped as my heart slowed.

"Edward what was Mike thinking when he saw us?" I asked.

"He was thinking on how you broke his heart but then he thought you were playing hard to get."

"Oh, but what is with all of the pictures?" I wondered.

"You will see soon Bella." Alice answered this time.

"Who will be next?" Asked Jasper.

"Jessica and Tyler." Was all Alice said before She and Edward started cracking up on what she saw.

**(A/N sorry it took so long to get out another chapter! I was really busy and I got in a car accident and was in the hospital for a few days. I will try to update soon!**

**Yours truly,**

**Em.)**


	6. meet me

CHAPTER SIX: MEET ME

"Okay, what are we going to do to them?" I asked curiously as we drove home from the store.

"Rose is going to text Tyler pretending to be you, and tell him that I broke up with you and to meet you at Best Western of the one-oh-one. Then Emmett will pretend to be me and do the exact same thing to Jessica. Then there will be more I will explain later." Alice explained to me as long as the others.

"YES!" Emmett screamed. "THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD!"

"Finally some action!" Rose said with a _smile_. I thought I would never see the day that she would smile.

'Here are your phones Rose you start because Jessica will be a little to anxious to get to the hotel." Alice said as we walked to the house sitting on the floor in a circle in the living room.

(**ROSE TEXTING TYLER **_TYLER TEXTING __ROSE)_

**1:03 p.m. : Tyler, Edward dumped I really, really want to see you right now. 3 Bella**

"Okay reservations are made for the Best Western at 2:00 room 316" Alice announced to us.

_1:05 p.m.: Bella im here for you for anything. Where do you want to see me?_

**1:06 p.m.: Meet me at the Best Western at 2:00 in room 316. Go on the bed and face away from the door. Bring a box of condoms.**

"Oh. My. God.!" Alice said before cracking up at something she saw. I looked over at Edward he was concentrating at Alice's thoughts then cracked up in uncontrollable laughter.

"He. Stopped. Breathing." Edward and Alice tried to say at the same time. Everyone else in the room started including me. When I calmed down I had tears running down my face smearing my make up. Alice looked mad at me for that.

_1:23 p.m.: Anything for you my love._

" The look on his face was priceless I really wished you al could have seen that." Alice frowned.

"MY TURN!" Emmett screamed.

(**Emmett to Jessica**, _Jessica to Emmett)_

**1:27 p.m. : Jessica its Edward Cullen. I broke up with Bella because I wanted to be with you. I want to see you as soon as possible. Your love Edward.**

Alice blanked out having a vision and Edward growled as he read her thoughts.

"What did she see" I asked.

"Nothing important love." He said smooth as honey.

I dropped my face and looked said "Please tell me." I begged sweetly.

"All Alice saw was that she was screaming that I never should have been with you." Edward said. I knew he was summarizing but I just left it at that.

_1:32 p.m.: When do you want to meet my Eddie-poo_.

Edward started fake gagging as Emmett was laughing.

"Bella if you ever really want to piss off Edward call him Eddie-poo or other pet names." Emmett said.

"Unlike you Emmett I don't like pissing him off." I said very subtle.

**1:34 p.m.: Meet me at the Best Western off the one-oh-one. Room 316 at 2:00 sharp. Don't be late or early. **

_1:36 p.m.: See you soon my snookie-poo._

"Ha no wonder why Mike dumped her" Rosalie said.

I started cracking up along with everyone else.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait until 1:50 then we go in the tree right outside the window to watch what will happen." Edward answered.

"Okay Eddie-poo." I said.

"BELLA! I thought you didn't want to piss me off?!" Edward said horrified.

"Im sorry Edward I had to get it out of my system." I said with a sweet smile on my face. Before I could blink he started kissing me.

"Aham. You guys can get a room after we pull this prank!' Emmett coughed. Edward pulled away and I got beet red.

It was time to go and when we go to the tree it was 3 stories high. Edward being my hero saw my distress and picked me up and jumped to were all the other Cullen's were.

The first one I saw was Tyler he was 5 minutes early he set up candles and rose petals everywhere then laid away from the door under the covers. The Jessica walked in and she was wearing a long jacket. She took it of and she was wearing lingerie.

She jumped in the bed on top of where she thought Edward was then she jumped up horrified. Alice of course took a picture of the faces of the two.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Jessica yelled as she covered herself with the sheet from the bed.

"ME! I WAS TOLD TO MET BELLA HERE!" Tyler screamed back.

"BELLA/ I WAS TOLD TO MEET EDWARD HERE!" Jessica yelled so loud the anyone in the hotel could here it. As if timed the manager came in and ordered the two out of the hotel. When they left everyone was cracking up.

Everyone jumped out of the tree. Except for me and Edward. Then I saw how high up we were. Before I could say anything Edward grabbed me and jumped. I screamed the whole way down.

" Wow Bella do you want us to get discovered?" Emmett teased. Before I could say anything he grabbed Edward and started running off with Rose next to him.

"Alice what is he going to do?!" I asked panicked?

"I was told not to say anything!" Alice sang.

**Sorry my stories are losing there spunk I cant think of anything. Im sorry I promise the next chapter will be better **


	7. if you want him back

CHAPTER SEVEN: IF YOU WANT HIM BACK

Edward was just vampire- napped by Emmett and Rosalie. All I did was stand stunned.

"The phones for you." Alice held a phone up to my ear as i snapped out of my trans.

"What did you do with him!" I yelled.

"Calm down Bella. You can have Edward back after you do things for us." Emmett said and I head the smile in his voice.

"Anything!" I said desperately. Come on how many times does Emmett have to take someone.

"Well. . . You have to sing karaoke at the Funk club in Seattle. Alice will dress you up. I sent flyers to everyone in the school. You will be singing Milkshakes, and Touch my Body and dance to it. Alice will show you how to dance."

'WHAT! I HAVE TO DO WHAT NO WAY IN HELL WILL I DO THAT!" I screamed. Thank god we were in the car so no one could here me.

" Well. I guess you will never see your precious Edward again." I gasped.

"You wouldn't dare do anything to him." I tested him.

"Is that what you think?" Emmett playfully hissed.

I gave up. "Fine. Ill do it don't blame me when you go deaf from my singing." I hissed then hung up the phone and handed it back to Alice.

"Come on Bella! We have to go shopping for your performance! And don't worry you will do just fine!" Alice's soprano voice sang.

"Uhhhh lets get this over with!" I groaned.

3 malls and 43 stores later Alice finally bought something for me. Now Was time to dance.

"Bella its not all that hard all you need to do shake what you have!" Alice explained then showed me. 1hour later I got it down and I didn't fall.

'Okay Bella its time to go." Alice said. She grabbed the clothes and make up and we walked to the car. On the way to the Funk I thought of something.

"Alice how many people from the school will be there?" I asked. All she did was smile. Crap. There must be a lot of people there. When we got to the club it was packed.

"Over this way Bella." Alice shouted at me. I followed her and she got me dressed in a white shirt that showed al of my stomach and a lot of cleavage. The shorts were black booty shorts. For make up there was a lot of eyeliner and mascara and bright red lipstick. My hair was down and wavy.

"Way to go Bella you can do it!" Alice encouraged me.

"Thanks but its not you doing this." I laughed a nervous laugh. Alice patted me on the back and I walked on stage. That's when the nerves hit. I saw so many people out there looking at me and I cant sing. I heard whistles and claps but I couldn't do this. Then I thought of Edward. I may as well have some fun with this if I have to do it anyways.

"I would like to dedicate these to songs to my fiancé Edward!" I said in the microphone and I heard a loud applause. Then the music started playing.

When I finished sing milkshakes I tripped only 2 times. That was pretty good for me. I was blushing bright red during the whole song.

Touch my body started I sang. Blushed, tripped, then it ended. After al the whistles hoots and claps I ran off the stage and found my Greek God waiting for me. I ran into his arms.

"You did a very good job. I liked the last song." Edward said seductively.

"Thank you." I blushed. I kissed him on the lips.

"I got all that on tape!" I Heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"WHAT! ITS ON TAPE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Yep" Emmett waved it in front of my face I tried to grab it but I tripped. Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Thank you. You are my hero." I said while kissing his lips.

"Today you're the hero. Wonder Woman. You saved me from Emmett." Edward said as his lips moved to my neck. I giggled.

Then Edward picked me up and carried me to the stage. There I saw Emmett Sing opps I did it again. I was laughing so hard with Edward.

"Thank you everyone!" Emmett said as he got off the stage.

"Edward who is next?" I asked.

"Hmmm. How about Esme and Carlisle." He answered.

All the Cullen's and me said yes at the same time.

**A/N I NEED HELP COMING UP WITH SOMETHING FOR CARLISLE AND ESME! TELL ME AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Carlisle and Esme

CHAPTER EIGHT: CARLISLE AND ESME

"Hmmm. . . What could we do?" Alice asked looking into the future.

"We can ruin Esme's garden and replace Carlisle doctor bag with children stuff." Jasper shyly said.

"Jasper actually had a good idea. Way to go kid." Emmett mockingly said Jasper smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Emmett complained. Jasper just walked away.

'Well we better get going if we want to do this by the end of the day." Alice stated. Then we all got in the car and drove home. When we got there Alice picked me up and ran off to her room.

"ALICE!" I whined like a little baby.

"Okay Bella if you want to look like a stripper the rest of the day go ahead." Just then did I realize I was still in the outfit she put me in for karaoke. I blushed a deep red and Alice had her fun. When she was all finished I was in blue jeans and a blue t shirt. She picked me up and ran down the stairs.

"Time for operation: prank Esme and Carlisle." Emmett said in an evil voice.

"Where are they anyways?" I asked.

"Carlisle got called in and Esme is shopping for food." Edward said as he slid his arms around my waist. I leaned into his chest.

"Wouldn't he have his medical bag with him then?" I was getting so confused.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, will you stop with t he questions he left it at home because he was in a rush." Emmett said. I just childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He did the same back at me. So then I tried to stick mine out even farther and so did he. I was getting mad.

"Alright if you children are done I'm going to the store to by the fake medical tools as you guys rip up the garden." Alice said as she was walking out the door.

"Lets go and rip up the garden!" I put as much enthusiasm in it as I could.

"Last one there is a Bella." Emmett said as he stuck his tongue out at me one last time. Before I could do anything next Edward picked me up and was running to the garden. He pushed Emmett down on the way and he was the "Bella".

"You cheated no fair! I don't want to be the Bella!" Emmett whined.

"Oh stop being a baby. Do you wan Alice to dress you up in a diaper?" Jasper threatened.

"Easy for you to say! Your not the Bella!" Emmett was now jumping up and down pouting.

"I'm calling her to tell her to get oversized diapers." And with saying that Jasper took out his phone but Emmett tackled him and crushed the phone in his hands.

"And to think I will be part of this family one day." I whispered to Edward still in his arms. He chuckled as his brothers still wrestled.

"Should we go on with out them?" I asked. He shook his head and kissed my lips as we went to the far part of the garden away from them.

"I'm so glad that I'm not actually related to them" Edward whispered in my ear as I was picking out flowers. Then Edward stiffened and hissed. Oh. No. That's what he did when he saw Victoria. But she's gone now what could it be I started to panic as my heart went faster and faster.

"Calm down Bella." Emmett said as he and jasper turned the hose on and drenched me with water.

"What the hell was that for?!" I expected something like that from Emmett but not Jasper.

"Just felt like it." Emmett said back as he sprayed the hose every where getting everyone soaking wet even himself and Jasper. Edward then tackled them and turned the hose off. As they were wrestling I got a brilliant idea. Everywhere was mud so as quietly as I could I walked over to them picked up a big ball of mud and threw it at them not caring who it hit. I did that over and over. Then I got hit back.

"Emmett how could you hit a poor little human with mud?!" I pretended to look sad and hurt.

"HEY! I didn't do it.!" He said and then he looked a little hurt that I blamed him. I just stuck my tongue out at him. The I saw Edward whistle inconspicuously. He wouldn't. He gave me a wink and I glared at him. He than ran over to me knocking us to the ground kissing me.

Before I knew it we were rolling on the ground still kissing. How I wanted to go farther with him but I wanted to wait until after the wedding so we would do it all right and not break the rules. My heart was going a million miles and hour but I didn't care.

Then I was getting hit with mud. "Could you guys get a room we have a mission to do?" Emmett said as he threw mud at us. I don't think throwing mud at us will do much we were already covered in it. But he still threw it at us.

I tried to throw mud back but I hit jasper who was also full of mud. He then threw some back but Edward did a dramatic dive in front of me "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I couldn't help but laugh. He just took a mud bullet from me.

"You are my hero. Diving to get mud so it wont hit me." I said while kissing him again. That's when I got hit. I looked up and it was Alice she was holding shopping bags. Of course.

"Hey what was that for?" I asked.

"I don't know just wanted to get in on the fight. Since I already _did_ my job. " She smiled.

"MUD WAR!" Emmett yelled. It was Edward. Alice and me against jasper and Emmett. I had totally forgot about Rosalie until I saw her swinging mud at both teams.

"babe what was that for." Emmett asked. She just smiled. Then both teams went against Rose.

Mud was thrown left and right. Then I heard a scream.

"What did you do to my garden?" Esme whispered trying to control her voice.

We all stood up then and our bodies were soaked head to toe with mud and the garden was ruined.

"Uhhhhh." was all anyone could get out.

"Don't bother coming inside until you are all mud free!" She yelled and stormed away.

Of course there were no clouds in the sky and it was sunny. The one day we have a mud fight it wont rain to wash off the mud.

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooong time I've been really busy but I hope to update at least every few days if I can. XD I hope you liked it I think this was a better chapter then some of the others. And if you have any ideas for pranks just let me know cause I will need it.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Em.**


	9. rub a dub dub 5 vampires in the tub

CHAPTER NINE: RUB A DUB DUB 5 VAMIPRES IN THE TUB

"Good thing I brought swimsuits, I saw this coming we can wash in the stream out back." Alice said as she handed out he swimsuits. "We all can take turns changing in the shed.."

I was the last one to change. I had a Dark blue bikini that showed way more than it should but I couldn't argue with her if I wanted in the house I had to suck it up. I came out of the shed and Edward took in my over half naked body.

"Edward can you please control your lust right now?" Jasper asked. I turned bright red as I walked over to hug Edward. Before I could get over there Emmett picked me up and ran over to the stream and threw me in. It was cold.

"EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU COULD HAVE KIL-" Before Edward finished Emmett pushed him in to. I swam over to him and he looked mad.

"Clam down I'm okay I would have to go in sooner or later." I said as I wrapped my arms around Edward from behind.

"AHHHHHH" Rosalie screamed as Emmett pushed her in to. Edward and I cracked up. Then Emmett pushed Alice in as she was laughing.

"EMMETT IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alice was pissed. Both her and Rosalie's make up was running.

"Bella looks like a wet clow-" Emmett was pushed in by Jasper.

"NO ONE PUSHES MY WIFE IN LIKE THAT!" Screamed Jasper. Then he jumped in on top of Emmett wrestling him. Then I heard a ripping sound.

"JASPER!" Emmett yelled. Jasper was holding up Emmett swim trunks then threw them as hard as he could out of the water. If Emmett could blush he would be redder then me on my worst day. Everyone was cracking up. Emmett ran out of the stream as fast as he could into the house.

"That will teach him to mess with my wife." Jasper said to himself.

"Thank you Jazz." Alice said while giving him a hug. "I will get him back later to." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"What is she going to do?" I whispered to Edward who was laughing.

"She had a vision of Jasper calling her to get a giant diaper for Emmett so she got one just in case." I was laughing before he even got to finish. When we were all clean Edward and I got out and walked inside when we walked in Edward and I were covered in glue and feathers.

"EMMETT!" I Yelled as I coughed out a chunk of feathers

"It wasn't Emmett this time" Edward whispered in my ear. I was stunned. She wouldn't. Esme was to nice to do that.

"Mwahahahahaha" Esme laughed evilly. It scared me.

"Esme! You did this?" I was in shock.

'Yes my dear Bella I did." The glue was still wet on me and the feathers would stick to her if I hugged her. . .

"That was good Esme now give me a hug." I said as sweetly as I could as I was walking towards her with open arms.

"Bella stay away from me." She said while backing up. But it was to late Edward grabbed her from behind so she couldn't move. I walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. When I finished she had feathers on her to.

"I have my eye on you Bella." she said then ran off.

"Well lets go back out o the stream." Edward said.

"Okay my big chicken." I laughed. He just glared at me. We walked hand and hand out to the stream were Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett played chicken. How ironic. Emmett was wearing different trunks this time that was bright pink.

"Oh my god what the hell happened to you two?" Rosalie asked.

"A very angry Esme." I said as everyone cracked up. Edward and I jumped in before the glue dried splashing everyone.

"Watch out for the giant chickens!" Emmett laughed. I glared at him. Edward smacked him in the back of his head then he wrapped his arms around me.

When we all finished again I got out and Alice picked me up to give me another make over. This has to be a record of make overs in one day.

"Bella your done now." Alice said as I jumped of the chair and went down stairs and sat next to Edward on the loveseat.

"Hello my love" Edward murmured against my neck.

"Hey." Edward all of the sudden was shaking with laughter.

"What is it Edward?" he didn't answer. "Edward!" I said pushing his chest, trying not to hurt myself.

"I'm sorry love Alice just got a hold of Emmett. Shield your eyes if you don't want to be scarred for life." He said trying not to crack up but before I could shield my eyes, Emmett was running down the stairs not at full vampire speed and stopped right in front of us. Probably just wanting to blind me. In front of me was a big baby Emmett. He had on a giant diaper, a pacifier in his mouth, and a baby bonnet on his head.

"Oh god my eyes!" I yelled a little more than a talking voice and hid in Edwards chest.

"Stop trying to break my fiancé!" Edward screamed at Emmett. Then I heard a click of a camera.

"ALICE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emmett hissed.

"Only if you can catch me you big baby!" Alice mocked him. I looked up and they were both gone but I heard things breaking from above me.

"I'm going to have nightmares now." As if I already don't have nightmares. Right then my stomach growled. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Come on Bella lets go feed you." Edward said while lifting me up and carrying me to the kitchen. When we got there the kitchen was ruined.

"Lets go out" Edward said after seeing the kitchen. "Where do you want to go?"

I have really been wanting McDonalds lately. . . "Lets go to McDonalds!" I said with a shy smile.

"Anything you want. Lets go" He said and we walked hand in hand to the garage where his Volvo was put back together but dyed hot pink with the words "Chick Magnet" on the back of the car. I started cracking up when I noticed Edward was just frozen in place again.

"Come on Edward its just a car. You can always re paint it." I said trying to sooth him rubbing my hand on his marble back.

"Your right. Its just a car." He chanted over and over again. I held back my laughter at him.

When we got to McDonalds we saw Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Lauren all walk in. We both sighed deep and our troubles were just beginning. . .

**What do you think will happen? Have any ideas for any pranks or anything let me no!**

**With love**

**Em.**


	10. TANYA

CHAPTER TEN: TANYA

"If we leave now maybe they wont see us." Right when I said that they al looked in our direction and Mike waved at us.

"Great." Edward said sarcastically. He was over to my side of the car in a blink of an eye and opened the door and unbuckled me. We walked hand in hand in the restraint.

"Oh hey Edward its so nice seeing you here." Jessica said very flirtatiously winking at him. Edward winced to what must be her thoughts.

"My siblings are going to pull a prank on them." Edward whispered with a smile in my ear.

**( Before I get started I would love to thank Kellbella so much for giving me the idea. Without your help this would be a sucky chapter)**

ALICE"S PIONT OF VEIW

I was online shopping when I had a vision: _Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren walking out of McDonald's and they find Tyler's van on the roof. _-end vision.

After I saw this I ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt as I saw everyone in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were on the x box, Rosalie was sitting watching brushing her hair, and Carlisle and Esme we off doing there own thing not to be seen.

"I'm going to beat your ass in this Japer!" Emmett said and walked right in front of Jasper to block his view. Bad idea Emmett. I walked over to the X box and shut it off.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emmett yelled at me. Jasper pounced on him and they started to wrestle.

"NO ONE TALKS TO HE LIKE THAT AND I WOULD HAVE BEAT YOUR ASS IN THE GAME IF YOU DIDN'T WALK INFRONT OF ME!" Jasper yelled at him. As they wrestled I walked over and sat by Rosalie.

"Hey I need your help taking a car apart then putting it on McDonalds" I said with my evil smile on my face.

"Sure but why do you need me to do that?" She said confused.

"I saw Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren there." Now she had an evil smile on her face.

'"Lets GO!" she said as we were walking out of the room.

"Let me come I'm so bored around here with Emmett cheating all the time." I looked over to were Jasper was in a headlock thanks to Emmett. Emmett had this hurt expression on his face.

"My dear brother I'm appalled that you think I do that." He said trying to act all innocent. He wasn't fooling anyone there.

'Whatever." Jasper said as he broke free and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Let me come too!" Emmett complained.

"Come on Emmett your wasting perfectly good time!" Rosalie said before running off. I ran off after her and the others did the same thing.

When we got there Rose called the shots.

"Okay I'm going to take the car apart as you guys run all the pieces to the top of the roof an reassemble it." She said as she went under the car and pieces start coming out.

"Why can't we just lift the car?" Emmett asked.

"Because we need to be inconspicuous and that way is no fun!" I answered as I was running pieces.

"Excuse me miss what are you doing?" A police officer asked. Knowing Rose she will try to flirt her way out.

Rose looked him deep in the eye " I was just fixing my car it was having some troubles." The police officer so oblivious to what I'm doing.

"Well where are all the other pieces?" Just then of course Emmett dropped the car muffler and the officer turned around.

"What is going on here miss?" The officer said but as he turned around Rosalie sprayed him with something then he passed out. Rosalie caught him threw him over her shoulder and placed him back in the police car and he is just going to wake up like nothing happened.

"Where did you get that spray at?" Emmett asked her as he got another car piece.

"I have my ways sweetheart." She said and kissed him. As the last piece of the car was assembled on the roof we all admired our work. Just then Tyler and them walked out we all hid then Jasper pulled out a video camera to record it all.

EDWARDS POV

God lunch was painfully boring. Jessica and Lauren tried pathetically to hit on me as Tyler and Mike did the same to Bella. Bella looked so bored. She just leaned into me and I played with a strand of her hair. Finally it was time to leave. They got up and headed for the door. We silently followed them.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MAY VAN?" Tyler screamed like a little girl Bella and I laughed so hard at that.

_I must sat I did a pretty good job of doing this_. Alice thought to me.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET IT DOWN!" Tyler was still freaking out.

"I guess we are stranded here. But Edward can't you give us a ride home?" Lauren asked as sweetly as she could. In my mind I here my sibling laughing very hard. Alice must have seen this coming

"Me too. We can let the boys figure out what to do with the car. Maybe we could go to the movie.?" Jessica asked.

"Actually I have a special night planed for Bella and I. And we must get going." I said politely and turned to look at Bella who was redder then red. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked to my Volvo which was totally ruined. Before Bella got in I kissed her. Nothing could explain what it felt like to kiss her. Everything was so right when I kissed her.

The kiss deepened. I pulled her closer to me and she knotted her fingers in my hair. But I sadly had to end the kiss and I walked over the drivers side of the Volvo. And we drove off into the woods by McDonalds.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked curiously.

"Were getting the others. They felt the needs to watch." Bella laughed. When we saw them they piled in.

"So Edward what do you plan on doing to Bella on your special night with her?" Emmett said to ruin the peace of everything. Then there was a thump sound because Rose slapped him behind the head.

Alice had a vision and I blocked it out. I was to busy looking at Bella. Alice gasped. That can't be good. The only coherent things I could make up now was that Tanya was coming. Shit.

"Alice sweetheart. What did you see?" Jasper comforted her.

"Tanya's coming." Then Bella's heart started beating as fast as it could.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?**

**A/N/ IM SO SORRY GUYS! MY COMOUTER BROKE SO I COULDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE! AND TOMORROW IM LEAVING FOR A WEEK AND I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE! SO IM VERY SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THAT.**


	11. The bed

CHAPTER 11: THE BED

I sat there shocked because of the gorgeous immortal vampire that also wanted Edward.

"When is she coming?" Edward asked coolly.

"She will be here in an hour exactly." Alice answered as Edward was driving faster then he ever has before to get home. When we got to the house Emmett and Rose went to there bedroom, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I sat in the living room.

"Alice can you call Charlie for me and tell him that I'm going to stay the night?" I asked her then her face went blank.

"Sure I'll go call him, he will say yes after many questions." Alice said as she skipped off. I leaned into Edward wishing the day would just end.

"Love? I need to talk to Carlisle about some things will you be okay here?" Edward asked as he got up.

"Sure." Then he kissed my forehead and he was gone. I was feeling extremely scared and worried. What if Tanya kills me? What if Edward leaves me for Tanya? How long will she stay?

"You have nothing to be worried about Bella we wont let her hurt you." Jasper said while interrupting my thinking.

"I know but what if Edward wants her more?" I started getting scared again my heart going a million miles an hour. Then I felt a wave of calm spread threw me.

"Bella! Edward meet her before and had no interest in her. What will change that now? He never thought of someone like he does you. When he is around you I can feel a different emotion that he never had before he loves you and only you!" He explained to me.

I took a deep breath while still thinking.

"Jasper can you toy with her emotions while she's here to make her look like a fool?" I asked with a sly smile on my face.

"She will be worse then you when your pmsing." He said returning the smile. I went tomato red.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked starting to get even more embarrassed. Then Alice came down and took a picture of my face then left within the blink of an eye. He said nothing. I started to feel bad because he could feel all of my emotions when I'm like that.

"Bella don't be sad for me you can help it and your not _that_ bad" He sent me a wave of calm.

"SHE IS TOO BAD!" Emmett yield then there was a thump from Rosalie followed by an ow.

"YOUR NOT BAD BELLA I WAS WAY WORSE!" Rosalie shouted and that made me feel better but more embarrassed because the family was saying how bad I am when I pms.

"SHOUT THE HELL UP CANT YOU TELL SHE IS GETTING EMBARRASSED?" Edward screamed as he walked down the stairs back to me. He sat on the loves seat and placed me on his lap.

"Your plan for Tanya is very good. I cant wait to see it in action." Edward whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. Just then there was a knock on the door. Edward stiffened as Esme went to answer the door.

"Well hello there Tanya I didn't expect to see here today." Esme said sweetly. Just then Jasper winked at Edward and I, Edward squeezed my hand and Tanya blew up with anger.

"WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME IS THAT WHAT YOU MEAN? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS ESME! YOU DIDN'T SOUND VERY HAPPY TO ME WHEN YOU ANSWERED THE DOOR!" Tanya screamed so loud I had to cover my ears. By now the rest of the family was downstairs seeing what happened. Then Tanya looked very embarrassed while Esme stood there with her mouth opened.

"Oh Esme I'm sorry I never meant that I don't know what came over me please forgive me!" She begged.

"Its okay we all get like that sometimes. Come in." Esme said always so forgiving. Tanya walked in and saw me on Edwards lap.

'WHAT IS THAT LITTLE BITCH DOING ON MY MAN?" She blew up again and I got scared. I looked at Japer and he looked confused like he didn't cause that emotion. My heart sped up and I felt all calm.

"Oh my gosh what is with me today? I'm so very sorry! Its Bella right?" Tanya said as she held her hand out to shake mine. I didn't know what to do so I just shook it. She didn't crush my hand or anything I was shocked!

'If you excuse us Bella and I are going to my bedroom." Edward said before anything else could happen. He lifted my up and darted off to the bedroom.

"Bella what would you say if we pull a little prank on everyone down stairs?" He whispered so low that I could barley hear him. I shook my head up and down with a smile.

"It might be a little embarrassing but please trust me on this we are going to trick everyone that we are have some _fun_ " Oh wow this is going to be embarrassing but everyone will be tricked. . .

"Sure." I whispered with a smile on my face. Then he leaned down and kissed me with the most passion ever. He jumped us on the bed still kissing me and he rolled. He got up bringing me with him and he started shaking the bed so it made thumping noises against the wall.

"Bella" He moaned on my lips.

"Ohhh Edward" I moaned back not knowing if the moan was real or not. Then he let me go and brought his mouth to my ear.

"Mess your hair and clothes up then we will walk back downstairs." I put my shirt on inside out and unbuttoned my jeans and messed up my pony tail as Edward did the same thing.

We walked hand in hand to the others and I guess it we had a little more lust then we thought. Alice and Jasper were making out. And Emmett and Rosalie rolled around on the floor as Tanya had no one she looked very antsy.

"Ahham" Edward coughed and then everyone stopped.

"Alright little bro!" Emmett said while he patted him on the back. I felt my face get hot.

"Next time you do it make sure I'm not around" Jasper complained. I just got even redder.

"But Bella you could be a little bit quieter." Emmett said crushing me in a hug. I felt a wave of calm from Jasper but I was still very embarrassed because we didn't even do anything.

Alice opened her mouth to speak but had a vision instead. A minutes later she and Edward were cracking up.

"Emmett your getting arrested from the police!" Alice said threw her giggles.

**A/N IM SORRY IT WASN'T THAT GOOD BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT TANYA WILL DO SOMETHING BIG IN THE CHAPTER ALONG WITH EMMETT GETTING ARRESTED. I HAD TO BUILD UP IN THIS CHAPTER FOR THE NXT CHAPTER.**

**AND ALSO IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATES IN A WHILT I GOT HOME FROM MY VACATION BUT I HAD TO LEAVE AGAIN TO GO CAMPING AND I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WOULD GO CAMPING. SO IM SORRY. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME OUT THIS WEEK!**


	12. police

**A/N READ THIS! IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS SOME **_**THINGS **_**THAT HAPPEN AND SWEARING FROM YOURS TRULY. . . EMMETT. And I'm sorry for the spelling errors in the chapter I posted today my brain wasn't working right XD**

CHAPTER TWELVE: POLICE

"Why is the police coming to arrest Emmett?" I asked bewildered as Edward was cracking up next to me.

"We don't want any part of these crazy shenanigans." Carlisle said as he and Esme walked upstairs.

"What are they busting me for this time. It wasn't for the time I egged Bella's house was it?" Emmett asked.

'THAT WAS YOU! I HAD TO CLEAN THAT UP AND I FELL OFF THE LADDER DOING IT!" I screamed. I still can't believe that he was going to be my brother.

"Uhhhhh. . . " Was all he could get out before Edward jumped on him.

"You will find out in 3.. . 2. . . 1. . . " Just as Alice said one there was a knock on the door.

"Police open up!" A loud voice said. Alice went to open the door.

"Can we help you?" Alice's sweet voice cooed as she looked at the officer. He was as gorgeous as humans could get but nothing compared to immortal vampires. 

"I'm Sergeant Good and I'm here to see an Emmett Cullen." The man said.

"Uh. . . That's me" Emmett barley said in a whisper.

"You have the right to remain sexy." The officer said. Before Emmett could run off Jasper and Edward chained him down to a chair so he couldn't move. Sergeant Good moved closer to him and ripped his pants and jacket off to reveal a bright pink furry thong and started giving him a lap dance.

Edward turned us around and he covered my eyes with is granite hand and I did the same to him even though it wont help him that much. Behind us I heard ews and whistles. 

When Emmett finally broke free he threw the stripper out the door with the rest of his clothes. Edward and I turned around to see a very angry Emmett. I backed away slowly.

"WHO THE HELL HIRED THE GOD DAMN STRIPPER?" Emmett yelled so loud the house shook from under my feet. No one answered.

"WHO THE FUCK HIRED A GOD DAMN STRIPPER FOR ME?" Emmett was eyeing everyone in the room.

"Alright Rose and I chipped in and hired the stripper" Alice said before taking off running threw and already made hole in the wall. Emmett's face fell and he looked heart broken.

"How could you do this to me Rose. You of all vampires and Bella do this to me I thought you loved me. If this is how you are going to treat me I can't do it any more. I'm done with you." Emmett said before running a new hole in the wall millimeters from where Alice ran.

"Emmett wait!" Rosalie took off after him. The only ones left in the living room was Tanya, Jasper, Edward, and I. We all stood still wide eyed except for Edward who was grinning ear to ear.

"This is no time to be laughing Edward!" I scolded him.

"No Emmett was faking it. Only he will be living hell when he comes back. Rosalie believed everything he said." Edward answered.

"Dude the emotions were so real coming off of him. But Rose got what she deserves for doing that to him." Jasper said.

"I got it all on tape" Tanya said with a very evil smile. After the conversation I had with the family down stairs Edward took me to his bed and gently laid me down on it. 

"Edward how did this holiday come up and what's it even called?" I asked that question has been on my head all day.

"Well the Volturi decided to make mock holidays of all the human holidays. Long story short they thought it would be fun to have an 'April's Fools' day so they made it every year on May 1. They even have Vampire valentines day, and vampire Christmas." Edward explained it all to me as he laid down right next to me.

"Mmhhhmm" I groaned. I was getting so tired from today but I don't want to go to bed. Being threw many pranks by vampires gets exhausting. 

'What time is it?" I murmured. 

"Its 9:00 love, you should get some rest" Edward started to hum my Lullaby but I would not miss out on the fun.

'No way! I'm not going to miss out on anything!" I said as I shot straight up but I started to get dizzy.

"Edward I need a human moment, I'll meet you downstairs." I told him then kissed him on the cheek. 

While I was having a human moment I heard screaming and breaking glass down stairs. God knows what happened down there.

When I walked down stairs I saw no one down there.

"Edward?" I shouted. No Answer. 

"EEEDDDDDDDDDWWWWWAAAAAARRRRDDDD?" I called again. Still no answer. All I heard was a wicked laugh from behind me and every thing went black.

**0 CLIFF HANGER IM SORRY I HAD TO CUT IT OFF THERE! AND IM SORRY EMMETT WANST ARRESTED DX BUT I TINK THIS WAS WAY BETTER THEN WHAT I COULD TINK OF I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D**

**ITS MIDNIGHT AND I FEEL REALLY SICK. IF YOU EVER GET DARED TO HAVE TO EAT A TABLESPOON OF CINNIMON DON'T DO IT! I DID AND I AM NOW REALLY SICK. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	13. what!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: WHAT?!

When I woke up my head hurt really bad and I was tied to a chair. Again. I'm human compared to vampire I didn't see why its necessary to tie me to a chair. I looked around and I saw a cretin vampire standing right next to me. Tanya.

"Where am I? Where's Edward? How long have I been passed out?" I asked still disoriented.

"Your in the Cullen's basement. I think you've been out for maybe 5 or 10 minutes. And Edward and the rest of them left." Tanya said looking sincere and honest.

"What do you mean left? And why am I tied to a chair?" I asked still not recalling anything.

"Well Edward and his family just left. They got sick of you then you tripped and hit your head and fell unconscious." He left. I don't remember that. Last thing I remembered was no one in the living room then everything went black.

"What?!" This could not be happening again.

"He's gone Bella he told me to make it clear to you. He. Never. Wants. To. See. You. Again." She annunciated each word. Tear started streaming down my face. It couldn't be true. Behind me I heard a hiss that made me cower in fear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward's voice said.

"Just taking care of what you didn't want." Tanya said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward hissed.

"You broke up with her." Tears started to go down my face even faster now.

"WHAT?!" he said so shocked his voice turned high. (A/N if you watched twilight Tuesday I think it was this week Robert said what in a high pitched voice. I laughed for hours.)

Edward ran to me done arguing with Tanya and untied me. He picked me up and I cried in his chest from the memories of last time. I know he wasn't leaving me this was a prank from Tanya.

"What the hell was that for?" Edward said with much venom in his voice.

"Come on. We pull pranks today it was just a harmless prank." She said like nothing happened.

"Then why is Bella's head bleeding? Never mind just get the hell out of this house!" And Edward took off with me in his arms into his bedroom. He set us both on the bed still holding me to his chest as I cried. It was silly I was still crying. He didn't leave. And what happened in the past happened. I moved my head from his chest so I could look at him.

"What happened?" I asked him as he wiped the tears away from my face.

"Tanya told us that while she was hunting in the woods she smelt the dogs. So we all left and Tanya said she would watch you and nothing in her mind said she would do anything so I said it was fine. We got to the woods smelt nothing and I ran home as fast as I could. Then I saw Tanya's mind and what she did. You know the rest from there. But Bella why after I always tell you I would never leave you again think I would leave?"

"I'm sorry. She was so convincing and I couldn't remember anything." I was sobbing again and my head hurt really bad.

"Why does my head hurt so bad?" I asked as Edward rocked me back in forth.

"She hit you in the head with a frying pan. Bella this is all my fault I shouldn't have left to see what happened in the woods. At least I shoul- " He was cut of when I pressed my lips on his. His lips moved with mine. My arm wrapped around his neck and grabbed on to his hair as his arms snaked around my waste and pulled me tighter to him. Then all to soon as always he pulled away and I was gasping for air.

"Carlisle want to check out your head before you pass out again from my boyish charm." He said with a smile on his face.

"Right. Its not my fault you dazzle me." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he didn't phrase it like that but he does want to see your head." He said and kissed my forehead and ran me to the dinning room table and placed me on it.

"Let me go get my bag. I will be right back." Carlisle said and then speed off. I leaned on Edward who was standing next to me and he wrapped his arms around me then started kissing me. He deepened the kiss then I felt his lips turn into a smile on my lips. Then all of the sudden I heard 'Touch My Body' playing threw speakers. I turned beat red as I heard Emmett upstairs laughing his head of with Jasper. Oh the memories of today with that song.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but Carlisle appeared before he could say it.

"This should only take a minute." Carlisle said as he opened his bag.

"Ummm what happened to my tools? I need them to fix Bella's head." Carlisle held out all of the fake tools Alice got.

"Alice said she put them in the oven." Edward said reading her mind. Perfect spot for them. They don't use the oven there. Carlisle finally checked out my head and said that I would just need some rest. Edward walked me to the family room were the rest of the Cullen's were.

"What happened to Tanya?" I asked anyone who would listen.

"She finally left after threats by yours truly." Emmett said smiling.

"But Edward was with me the entire time." I said with a sweet voice.

"Ohhhh SHOT DOWN!" Jasper yelled at Emmett. Emmett's face was in the perfect 'o'.

"But Bellaaaaaaaaaa" Emmett whined. I just laughed with everyone else. Edward all of the sudden stiffened and glared at Emmett.

"So Bella. Did Edward ever tell you about he time Tanya almost raped him."

"No." I stopped laughing. But everyone else laughed even harder.

**A/N OK I WONT BEABLE TO UPDATE FOR ANOTHER WEEK BECAUSE IM GOING TO BE A CAMP CONSUALR TYOE THING. I WILL BE HOME WENSDAY NIGHT BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL HAVE THE ENERGY TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER. **

**Reviews are nice and motivate me to write a new chapter when I get home Wednesday XD**


	14. charlie

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CHARLIE

When Emmett asked me if I heard of the story when Edward was almost raped I laughed even harder. Edward was a frozen statue under me.

"So where should we begin?" Emmett pondered while tapping his chin.

"How about you don't start." Edward said sourly.

"But there is no fun in that. So we begin the story when we first went to Alaska. Tanya had always fancied Edward but Edward didn't care for her at all. For a few years Tanya always tried to make a move on Edward. Well Tanya's power is that she is very god at convincing people of something. Like today when you thought we left. So She always tried to convince him that he was in love with her but it didn't work that well. So one day everyone was hunting except for Edward and Tanya. Then Tanya tried again to persuade him he was in love with her and it worked. So Tanya made it up to her bedroom and then chained Eddie boy on the bed. That's when he snapped out of it. He started screaming at the top of his lungs for help."

"All in all I was saved by Alice and Rosalie. The end." Edward rushed and picked me up and speed up the stairs. Before we got to the top of the stairs Emmett grabbed Edward's foot and pulled him down. He dropped me and I rolled down the stair right behind him. I landed on top of Edward.

"Love are you okay?" He asked worried as he wrapped his arms around me as we lay on the floor.

"Mmm just a little sore. Nothing new for me." I said with my eyes closed.

"Emmett." He said calmly "You could have hurt her. Then you would have no human to make fun of." He said as calmly as he could. I saw Emmett's face he looked sad and guilty. That's probably what made Edward us a soft inside voice.

"Bella I'm really sorry." Emmett apologized while lifting me up.

"It's okay" I said as I dusted myself off. I was going to walk over to Edward but I saw that Jasper and Alice were pinned on top of him so he couldn't move. I was starting to wonder if I wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story Bella?" Emmett asked answering my thoughts.

I looked over to Edward out of habit and Jasper's hand was clamped over his mouth and his eyes were pure horror.

"Oh well I will continue the story. So Edward started screaming for help then Tanya stuffed her underwear in his mouth to shut him up. Then She started to do a strip tease for him. When she was down to her bra and underwear she started taking his clothes off. When he only had his boxers on he gave him a lap dance. That's when Alice came home from hunting because she forgot 2 of her credit cards."

"Credit cards? Really?" It was Alice though so she could do anything shocking.

"Shut it Bella. I saved Edward. Just think if I didn't save him. He would be an emotional wreck." She shot back at me.

"And for that I thank you." I said thinking if Tanya got her way. . .

"So I walked in on Tanya about to take of Edward's boxers." Alice continued. "After a few course words I saved Edward from Tanya." She ended with a smile.

"Worst night of my life." Edward shuddered. Jasper and Alice got off of Edward and Edward rushed to my side pulling me into a tight hug.

"Do you guys want to see the pictures of tonight?" Alice asked with much excitement. She already knew the answer and she ran off to get the pictures and she was back in a matter of seconds. All the pictures were scattered in front of the front door because that was the only place were there was enough room for all of the pictures.

Edward set me on top of him and I placed my head on his chest ready to fall asleep. He was singing my lullaby as everyone was still around us looking at the pictures and laughing. He kissed me on the lips as he wrapped his arms tight on my waist hugging me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers in his hair never wanting to let go.

Just then the front door slammed open.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET OVER HEAR NOW!" Charlie yelled at me. Shit. I was in deep shit. I walked over to him but he still feels the need to yell.

"I CAME OVER HERE TO BRING YOU YOUR PILLOW YOU FORGOT AND I WALK IN TO FIND YOU MAKING OUT WITH HIM! YOU TOLD ME IT WOULD ONLY BE YOU GIRLS HOME! SO HOW MANY OTHER TIMES HAVE YOU SLEPT OVER HERE WITH EDWARD HOME?" Charlie was a mix of purple and red. That's when he saw all the pictures on the floor.

"YOU ARE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW!" and with that said he took my hand and yanked me to the cruiser and speed me home.

"You go to your room and your grounded for the next week from seeing any of the Cullen's for that matter." Charlie said after he scolded me the whole car ride home.

When I got to my room Edward was there with his brothers and sisters.

"I've never seen him that mad before." I said feeling ashamed of myself.

"Why didn't you see this coming Alice!" Edward hissed in a whisper.

"Well I had more important things on my mind. Like the werewolf's that crossed the border!" Alice hissed right back.

"Calm down you to! I'm an adult getting married in a few weeks! He has no control over me!" I hissed at both of them. Then I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"How about we go and prank Charlie?" Jasper suggested. Then the room was full of smiles.

**Thanks for being so patient while I was gone. Im sorry to say there is only one more chapter. Thanks for staying tuned in to this with me!**


	15. the end

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE END

"Excellent idea!" Emmett high fived Jasper. The idea of what they could do to Charlie.

"Wait!" I hissed at them. "Let me make this clear nothing that can kill him or hurt him." Like they would listen to me. Emmett's grin actually disappeared from his face.

"What do you want to do then?" Emmett frowned at me.

"I got it!" Rosalie shouted.

"Shhh!" I reminded her.

"We can prank Charlie by making him so scared he will pass out." Before she even finished everyone had smiles back on there face.

"He won't get hurt will he?" I asked Alice.

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"Fine what do you plan on doing?" I turned to Rosalie.

"Well. You might not like it. But. You and someone willing to get ripped to shreds and shot, will have to be cuddling on the couch.-" It can't be that bad if I have Edward with me. "Someone that's not Edward." She finished. Shit.

"But why can't it be Edward?" I complained.

"Because you can't cheat on Edward with Edward." She was getting annoyed that I kept interrupting her. Cheat? Shit. Shit. Shit. I was stringing swearwords in my head that I never thought I could do and the blood drained from my face.

"As I was saying I need someone who is willing to get there armed ripped of and possibly shot." As she was finishing Emmett was jumping up and down.

"Pick me! Pick me! It tickles when you get shot!" Emmett would know, of course what it felt like to get shot.

"Okay so what you have to do is lay on the couch with Bella on you. Then I will be the voice in Charlie's head that tells him to go downstairs and then he will see you to. He will probably try to shoot you in the head. Then Edward will come get in a fight with you and rip your arm off." Alice said seeing it all in her head.

"Oh Bella. We have to get you changed to make it all the more better. You will be in a tube top with short shorts and Emmett will be shirtless. You will be wrapped in a sheet so it looks like you will be naked." Oh. God. I turned bright red.

"Edward it looks like I'm going farther with Bella then you ever have." Emmett grinned while Edward jumped on him and started wrestling.

"Edward save it for later. I'm sure he will embarrass me so much that you can get and extra arm for me." I said and he actually listened.

"You're right Bella.." Edward said pulling me into a hug.

"Come on Bella lets get you changed." Alice said while pulling me out of Edward's hug. Five minutes later I walked back in the bedroom with barley anything on. I was beat red and everyone staring didn't help.

"You look lovely." Edward said while kiss me. Then he did something I didn't expect. He traced his tongue on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I gladly excepted.

"Get a room." Emmett mumbled.

"Get out of my room." I shot right back at him. He just glared at me the yanked Edward away from me.

"Lets get this thing started." Jasper said with a smile.

Charlie pov.

I was sleeping soundly when I heard a voice.

"Go down stairs." A high heavenly female voice said. I must be going crazy. So I tried to go back to sleep.

"Go down stairs." The voice said again. I was starting to panic. I grabbed my gun and searched my room. Nothing.

"Go down stairs." The voice ordered.

So I went down stairs and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Bella pov. A little before Charlie coming down stairs.

I had to be laying with Emmett. So here I was. Wrapped in a sheet making me look naked. On top of Emmett.

"Like what you see Bella?" Emmett asked silently laughing under me. I blushed.

"No! It had to be you." I murmured to myself.

"What you would rather be with Jasper?" Emmett asked shaking even more.

"I would rather be with Edward. But since I couldn't be with him for this. Yes I would pick Jasper cause he would be just as embarrassed." I could feel myself going even redder.

"That hurts little sis. So if Edward was taken and you could by with me or Jasper you would pick Jasper?" Emmett was staring to make me made while I was blushing even harder. This is a new color of red for me.

"NO!" I could feel him laughing under me.

"So you would want to be with me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He was twisting my words.

"God dammit! I would want o be with neither of you." I hissed at him.

"Ohhh Bella." I heard Emmett moan in delight. Charlie must be coming. This was going to be really awkward.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Charlie never swore at me before. I really pissed him off.

"DAD I CAN EXPLAIN!" I shouted back at him.

"JUST GET UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM NOW! WHILE I TALK TO EDAWRD BY MYSELF!" then Charlie paused.

"YOUR HAVING AN AFFIAR WITH YOUR FUTURE BROTHER IN LAW?" He was so pissed. I was getting scar ed he would shout me.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" I opened my mouth to continue but I was interrupted.

"SAVE IT GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Then I hopped off of Emmett and pretended to go up the stairs while I secretly watched them.

There was a lot of yelling and swearing. That's when Charlie had it and raised his gun and shot him square in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed then I started sobbing. Thanks to Jasper.

"It's okay I'm fine." Emmett said with a smile so big it was going to rip his face in two. Charlie then shot him again. I could hear the bullet hitting his skin and dropping to the floor. The poor bullet didn't have a chance.

"Do it again that tickles!" Emmett said in enjoyment. Charlie kept shooting until he ran out of bullets.

"What the hell are you?" Charlie squeaked out.

'Well I'm a van-" He was cut short by Edward storming in the front door.

"What the hell are you doing hear?" Edward yelled at Emmett then saw me in the sheet.

"You bastered." Then Edward attacked Emmett. They rolled on the floor for about 3 minutes then we heard a sickening ripping sound. Edward stud up holing Emmett's arm in the air like a trophy. Charlie had it then passed out. Thankfully Alice caught him and ran him to his bedroom.

Emmett was screaming in pain. But he probably deserved it. Great I'm starting to feel guilty. When Emmett put his arm back on we all went back into my bedroom.

"So. Bella, you still never answered my question who would you rather be with? You no it's me." He said with a grin.

"NO!" I was getting pissed at him. I'm glad he got his arm ripped off.

"So then it's Jasper?" Emmett grinned even wider.

"Uhhhhhh. No." My face was getting red again. I could feel it.

"You know you want me Bella." Then Edward started to grin.

"Or is it you that wants her. I heard your thoughts." Edward said with a grin growing bigger.

"Emmett is felling embarrassed!" Jasper announced. Then Emmett ran out of the window with Rosalie behind him.

"Night Bella. See you later. Don't worry Charlie will think he had a strange dream." With that said Alice and Jasper left. Now it was just me and Edward. Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms. HE brought his lips down to my ear.

"Go to sleep, love." Then he started humming my lullaby and I fell asleep thinking about all the events that happened today.

THE END! i would like to thank all of you for staying tuned and i am goingg to post all of the names of everyone who reviewed as an ending credit in a few minutes!

GO DO MY POLL! ITS ON WITCH STORY I SHOULD DO NEXT IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS JUST PM ME AND I WILL POST IT ON MY POLL!

**SPOILER: BREAKING DAWN! Ok it was good but I was disappointed with it. Its was bad compared to the other 3 books cause there wasn't ubers of fluff like the other books which is what I like most. And Bella didn't trip at all. If you wannna talk about it with me just pm me. But I still would like to ask all of you who hated it to not yell at Stephanie Meyer for it! She was kind enough to make the book so you should be thanking her not yelling at her. **


	16. reviews and all

iSparkle0like0alice  
2008-08-02  
ch 14,

hahaha!

update soon...it should be fun reading what they do to charlie...poor guy...hahaha

thanks!

Katiecheyennecullen  
2008-07-30  
ch 10, You should do a story on Vampire Valentine's day and Vampire Christmas. That would be hilarious!!cheyennecullen  
2008-07-30  
ch 14, R.O.F.L.O.L. XD That was great! I /CAN'T/ wait for the prank against Charlie!acdog9419  
2008-07-29  
ch 14, I LOVE IT! it is absolutly hilarious! good jobemmyfreak13  
2008-07-29  
ch 14, Hahahahaha, that was great! That Tanya needs to get laid!LyingInTheRain  
2008-07-29  
ch 14, This is the best series I have read in ages! It is actually the only one with more than 5 chapters that i have read so far! Keep writing! x Mieetwenty1nyounger  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, W-O-W  
at first i thought it was really bad on ure part for making tanya all nice and all but then u did that prank and i was like 'ah...there it is!'  
with the police i was all uh oh! but then wen he sed sexy i was all 'OMG a stripper!' haha. i really like ure ideas and writing and i wanna see wat happens to charlie. mwahahaha!OhMyEdward472  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, aww! the story's almost over! sniff anyways, it was great while it was there! you're a great writerShadowgirl61  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, Awesome I cant wait to see what they do to CharlieWanna be a fictional charac...  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, HOLY CRAP! I wanna know what they do to Charlie!fleckpuppy  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, haha...this is going to be good )amobutterfly25  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, the poor innocent charlie. hehe this will be good.melissa-thelostcullen  
2008-07-28  
ch 1, Ok, Kinda busy and didn't get to read it. I was just going to add you to faves so that I could read it later but this was faster. Sorry but I read a bit of it and it was funny!  
Melissabriiittx xhc  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, HAHA!  
I can't believe how close she got to raping him!  
And the fact that Alice was getting her forgotten credit cards which saved his life!  
Lol!  
I'm still laughing!  
I hope they get Charlie back good!  
Update soon!  
And I'm sad it's the last chapter!Book Lover 94  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, haha, i like this. update soon!

Nerdpire  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, CHARLIE IS GOING TO GET IT! HA!RoryAceHayden147  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, Good story!

Update soon!

Au Revoir!catherine-moonlessnight  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, LMAO you have to update son ive been waiting for this chapter for ages!TwilightEdwardBella95  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, good chapter!Twilightistotallyawesome  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, Oh can't wait for the next prank...and it's on Charlie!TwilightEdwardBella95  
2008-07-28  
ch 12, good chappy!TwilightVolleyball9  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, PLEASE WRITE MORE SOON! please please please with a cherry on top! updateTwilightEdwardBella95  
2008-07-28  
ch 11, LOL I realized I read the story before when you had it at chapter10.TwilightEdwardBella95  
2008-07-28  
ch 1, lol!vampiresrok  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, i could so c charlie doing thatI hate Ballet  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, Good chapter. I thought it was funny. ;) I would say update soon but I won't be here to read it since I'm going on vacation. ;)klutzygirl34  
2008-07-28  
ch 14, OH Charley better watch out!hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 13, WHAT!? WOW! THAT WAS AWSOME!hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 12, THAT WAS CREEPY! AND CHARLIE DIDN'T COME! AND THAT WAS FUNNY! OMC! "I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!"hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 11, YAY! EMMETT'S GETTIG ARRESTED... doesn't that mean charlie may come? YAYAYAYAY!hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 10, THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! TANYA IS COMING AND THEY ARE GOING TO GET MASACERED BY EVIL ALASKAN VAMPIRES!hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 9, THAT WAS GREAT!hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 8, that was great! PLEASSE PRANK CHARLIE!!hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 7, that was amazing!hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 5, i think charlie SHOULD see the picturehermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 4, Don't bring your gun? Are you kidding me? CAN THEY PRANK CHARLIE PLEASE!?hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 3, oh wow! poor edward!hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 2, that was so freaking funny!hermionejeangrangerweasley  
2008-07-23  
ch 1, oh wow! that was funny! write mor please!emmyfreak13  
2008-07-22  
ch 13, Who wouldn't Rape Edward?catherine-moonlessnight  
2008-07-21  
ch 13, your stories are great DTwilightVolleyball9  
2008-07-20  
ch 13, LUV IT!! UPDATE SOON! luv how tanya is gone! teeheeMusically Twilight  
2008-07-20  
ch 13, I don't tink I want to know, but I do.TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, omg plz add more to it son ;ptwilight4eva13  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, aswom still funnyGoldenMoonlight17  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, O! I can't wait to hear about the time Tanya almost raped Edward! God, that must be hilarious!babygirljen6  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, omg that will be funny to read update soonKait-tastic  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, amazing story! i would love more chaptersbriiittx xhc  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, LOL!  
Stupid Tanya.  
That was a funny chapter!  
I can only imagine what will happen next!  
Update soon!Twilightistotallyawesome  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, OMG I wonder if Tanya really did try to rape Edward. Or is it a prankShadowgirl61  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, That was great and Tanya can be a royal pain in the arseOhMyEdward472  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, omigosh, I can't wait for the next chapter! this chapter was so funny, I loved when Emmett got shot down! hahaha, this was a really good chapter!I hate Ballet  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, I liked this chapter. It was very good. ;)x-rosepetals-x  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, hehe lol what a weird chapklutzygirl34  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, tanya's a beeyotch. come on hitting bella with a frying pan? Really?amobutterfly25  
2008-07-19  
ch 13, that was cold. a little below the belt for her poor bella the but of all jokes.XTopazXeyedXVampireX  
2008-07-18  
ch 12, Hey! I love your story PRANKS it's really funny. Is probably one of my faveorites on here. I just started my first fanfic and I wanted one of my faveorite authours to read and review it for me to see if they think it's any good so it would mean alot to me if you would. It's called "The perfect dress". If you don't have the time it's okay but I would really appriceate it. Thanks!  
-HaileyWolf Babies  
2008-07-17  
ch 12, Plz update soon! What happened to Edward my love?!  
haha )

MikkiE.A.M.C I.M.S  
2008-07-17  
ch 12, u tell me what happened right now missy...jk.i love it.Shadowgirl61  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, That was so funny i am still laughingamobutterfly25  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, heheh that was so bad for emmett. but the really good part is that he can get to replay that message for the rest of eternity:-) got to love video cameras. hehehe. i wonder if emmett came from behind or something. update soon pleaseILoveEdwardCullen1  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, good chapter and thanks of the tip!I hate Ballet  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, That was very funny. I loved it. You did a very good job.OhMyEdward472  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, ohmigosh! That chapter was hilarious! i hope Bella's okay! well, actually, I hope you feel better! pleasew update soon!GoldenMoonlight17  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, OMG! This chapter was freakin' hilarious! I bet Tanya knocked Bella out! WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IS EDWARD! UPDATE! FREAKIN UPDATE PLEASE! Oh! I know how you feel with the cinnimon problem. I got dare to do that once. It gave me the worst stomach ache ever...briiittx xhc  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, LOL!  
Haha Emmett got a stripper!  
That was awesome!  
I wonder what happened to Bella!  
Update soon!lovabl3loz3r  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, haha that was halarious i wonder what happen to edward? and bella too? intresting hope you update soonTwilightVolleyball9  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, amazing!! did tanya knock bella out?? what happened?? please update! SSONN!x-rosepetals-x  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, that was well good:Dklutzygirl34  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, omg i luved it it waz so excellent!

luv ya

must update asapcrave4biddenfruit  
2008-07-16  
ch 12, OMG loved the update! That chapter was awesome?

What did tanya do to edward??

UPDATE SOON!crazybutloved  
2008-07-15  
ch 12, this chapter was hilariousJimeLakesSwanCullen  
2008-07-15  
ch 12, ooww  
get well SOON (:

I wont xD believe

hahah and the police EMMETT Thing was SO FUNNY XD  
hahah lol  
xD  
Sargent Good xD

well thanks for the updatee  
enjoy my review

I hope you feel better  
much better soon Demmyfreak13  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, I wish you would have made them moan more!  
still good!ILoveEdwardCullen1  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, It was good, don't be so hard in your self.i'm.dazzled.  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, hah! whoa i never thought edward would be one to suggest doing that... but it was hillarious! can't wait to read more! : : :Musically Twilight  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, Emmett, bad Emmett...fleckpuppy  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, i cant wait until the next chapter comes out...it is going to be SO good. ) please update as soon as you can. thanks!I hate Ballet  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, I loved it. It was so funny. ;)OhMyEdward472  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, yay! more chapters! trhisis getting so funny! pleas eupdate super soon!tammyxcullen  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, just a bit of info:  
usually when someone shakes their head, it means no, and when they nod, its a yes  
sorry, i was just getting way confusedJimeLakesSwanCullen  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, yeshh hhaha lol  
i want too see more action!xD

Emmett is getting arrested! xD wuuh  
i want to see that  
I think it is an everyday activity but.. anyways xD  
lol  
updatee (:

LOL  
JimeLakesbriiittx xhc  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, OMG!  
Hahaha!  
Why did Tanya freak out the seond time?  
I can only imagine what Emmett did and what tanya is going to do!  
I liked Edward's prank!  
Omg update soon!  
The suspense is killing me!Liley-Twilight-Lover  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, This story is so funny! Can't wait for the next chapter!Twilightangel98  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, OMG! that was soo funny. write more.XvamprincessX038  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, OMG that was hilarious please update soon!!crave4biddenfruit  
2008-07-15  
ch 7, OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG this is awesome so funny!crave4biddenfruit  
2008-07-15  
ch 5, plz plz take your time this is really good!Ms. Sparkly vampire wolf.  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, LMAO!

hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!crave4biddenfruit  
2008-07-15  
ch 4, OMG this is so funny I love it!  
hahahahahaha  
I can't believe bella could withstand edward's charm when she made him over!catherine-moonlessnight  
2008-07-15  
ch 1, waw

that is soo funny i can imagine alices faceTwilightVolleyball9  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, HAHAHAHAHA! luv the story!! please continue soon!! please!TheVampireWithTheGoldenEyes  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, nice, It is really funny.Twilightistotallyawesome  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, Wait a minute... If Jasper didn't make Tanya angry at Bella then...was she really PMSing...Do girl-vampires even have periods... this just gets weirder and weirder.x-rosepetals-x  
2008-07-15  
ch 11, lol that was wel good update soon i wanna know what emmett dne!!:DMusically Twilight  
2008-07-10  
ch 10, WHY MUST SHE COME!! Okay, update soon.

Alineemmyfreak13  
2008-07-07  
ch 10, Bella and Tanya will have a mud wrestling fight! No wait... a fight threw the spriklers! yayleafygirlnat  
2008-07-05  
ch 10, that's great, i mean the story, not about your computer breaking. That really sucks. I just got back from vacation.

Love the story. Prank ones are hhe-larious.

-leafygirlnat

(did i spell that right?)Preya  
2008-07-03  
ch 10, OMG!  
This story was just totally awesome! Write more plz!  
I just started a story if u wanted to R&R

PreyaTwilightVolleyball9  
2008-07-03  
ch 10, awesome! please update soon!! they should prank tanya! hahahahaha

-Twilightvolleyball9sprinter1  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, hahahaha omg whatit is?!

lol this is frigging hilarious!ShaJuLu  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, xDvampiresrok  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, hey i think that tanya should try to flirt with edward unsuccesfuly then the hole family shold play a prank on herKellbella  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, That was so great! Thanks for using my idea! Maybe Tanya could pull a prank on the Cullen men!

I love Rose when she slaps Emmett upside the head.

Have fun on your week off. :)GoldenMoonlight17  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, HOLY CRAP! UPDATE! T-A-N-Y-A! HELLO! HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE WONDER WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO WITH HER! YOU ARE KILLING ME HERE! WHAT YOU DID WITH THE TYLER'S CAR WAS HILARIOUS!Twilightistotallyawesome  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, WOW I don't know what Tanya's doin but I think it's gonna be good or very flirty. Or very seducyJimeLakesSwanCullen  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, whyy god!?  
i want to see what happens  
just a week  
humph.. I think i can wait x3  
thaank you :Di'm.dazzled.  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, uh oh. NOT TANYA! i bet carlisle invited her... this story is really good, it's so much fun to read! oh i wonder what's gonna happen with her? i can't wait to read more, i don't think i can wait a week. lol. i really enjoy reading this story : : :OhMyEdward472  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, plz update as soon as possible! i love this story!in-between-jake-and-jazz-he...  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, awesom but bella shoulda been a vampier that would have made it even betterI hate Ballet  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, I liked it. It was funny. ;)x-rosepetals-x  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, lol i like the putting the van on the roof and have fun whereeva your going!  
plz update asaplovabl3loz3r  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, omg no story has ever made me laugh so hard as this one - usually there lame and corny BUT NOT YOURS! i cant stop laughing even as im writing this review ha XD its 2 bad your going away :( plz update as soon as you come backILoveEdwardCullen1  
2008-07-02  
ch 2, you like to use the word alot dont you? If it is a yes it is ok so do I.  
lolCindylee99  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, please continue.twilight4eva13  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, its so hilarious butn i dontlike BxE geting pranked but emmet is my fav character so if he does it im a bit nuetral 2 it!briiittx xhc  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, I loved what they did to Tyler's car!  
Haha!  
Oh man Tanya.  
I'm interested as to what will happen.  
Update soon!Lady-Lollie  
2008-07-02  
ch 10, Brill idea. I think that someone will pull a prank on Tanya and shell think it was Bella and theyll have this massive fight which Bella will win of course. Am i right lol?  
Lolliex-rosepetals-x  
2008-06-30  
ch 9, omg that so funny please write moreMayface  
2008-06-27  
ch 9, hahahahaha!emmyfreak13  
2008-06-26  
ch 9, TEEHEEHEE!  
no idea's, but im sure you'll think of something!WonderHell  
2008-06-26  
ch 9, Hilarious fic!

Update soon ;)CaryAnn  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, Wow that was really funny! I love the Emmett one... hilarious!Shadowgirl61  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, LOL, that was great.LORD commodore Norry  
2008-06-25  
ch 1, Uh-oh! Edward's gonna kill them! Update!GoldenMoonlight17  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, ROFL! I in my pants because of laughing so hard! Thanks alot...I was wearing my nice shorts too. Oh, I can't wait to read the next chapter! I think I might die from reading it though! UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!Kellbella  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, Emmett and the diaper was hilarious!

Maybe Edward and Alice (via her visions) should get every single cheeseburger there and stuff them inside Mike's car while he, Lauren, Jessica, and Tyler are eating. When they finish he goes and opens the door and burgers start to fall out!

Or Edward and his siblings can get Mike's vehicle and take it totally apart and reassemble it on the roof of McDonald's.

Can't wait to see what happens next. :)ShaJuLu  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, Eh, it was ok. The other chapters made me laugh, or at least smile, but this one was just ok. /TwilightVolleyball9  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, OMG! i love it! its hilairious! please continue and soon! i'm so excited for more! WOOT WOOT! this is so good!! please update ASAP!Edwardluver92  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, funnyJimeLakesSwanCullen  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, hahahhahaha xD hahaha  
xD  
dAMN hahahaha  
soo hard xD  
lol good job  
youu can makee Rosaliee dreess up like victoriaa and scare  
Bella and Edward the hell out of them!xD  
i dunno xD  
you can scribble on Carlisle's books!xD  
everyone!xDvampiresrok  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, this is rokish plz tell me t hat u r goning to continue tyTwilightangel98  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, I don't have any ideas but that was funny. I think that Bella and Edward should pulla prank on Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Lauren.sprinter1  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, omg i love it!  
hahaha omg i havnt laughed so hard in ages!  
im dying here lol!

please please continue this made my day.  
Unicorns4774  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, i loved this story.  
your an awsome writer. keep writing.

arasJimeLakesSwanCullen  
2008-06-25  
ch 6, are you suureE??  
thiss is AMAZING  
hahha i laughed soo HARD xD  
hahhaha LOL!xDbriiittx xhc  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, OMG!  
That was the best!  
I love how Emmett just threw everyone in.  
The chicken feathers, glue and the hug were awesome!  
Emmett's both new looks are awesome!  
Update soon!Twilightistotallyawesome  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, hahahaha this is funny!Cindylee99  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, Please continue.amobutterfly25  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, oh evil esme was priceless.leafygirlnat  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, KEEP WRIGHTING! I LOVE YOUR STORY!

WRITE ON!

-leafygirlnatleafygirlnat  
2008-06-25  
ch 8, I loved it!I hate Ballet  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, I loved this chapter. It was absolutely awsome. ;)leafygirlnat  
2008-06-25  
ch 7, That was ok, Bella would definatley not do that. But it's your story and i LOVE it!Kiatami-chan  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, o that was just great emmett as a baby... sounds like some creepy sex game er somethingleafygirlnat  
2008-06-25  
ch 6, That was helarius!leafygirlnat  
2008-06-25  
ch 5, OOHH, cliff hanger!leafygirlnat  
2008-06-25  
ch 4, I like where this is going!leafygirlnat  
2008-06-25  
ch 2, oh, nice one!Lady-Lollie  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, Aha Emmett! Oh that was wicked, i cant believe Esme did that!  
LollieRosalieLillianHaleCullen22  
2008-06-25  
ch 9, Those were good.  
Thanks for the laughs.  
Update again soon.chocolate 101  
2008-06-24  
ch 7, ur story is so funny!!  
i love it!babygirljen6  
2008-06-23  
ch 8, this was really funny cant wait to read moreShaJuLu  
2008-06-22  
ch 8, KEEP. WRITING.

Pweez.TwilightVolleyball9  
2008-06-22  
ch 8, i really liked this chapter!! it was really funny and kept me smiling! please continue and update ASAP!Shadowgirl61  
2008-06-21  
ch 8, That was too funny and the mud fight perfect.amobutterfly25  
2008-06-21  
ch 8, abusehehe that was such a fun chapter.Edwardluver92  
2008-06-21  
ch 8, abusehahaha tht was funny!dear forever yours  
2008-06-21  
ch 1, This was really funny (:  
You had some grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes, but other than that, I loved it!

Update soon, I'm looking foward to some more!Lady-Lollie  
2008-06-21  
ch 8, Lol now have a mental image of Edward and Bella rolling around in the mud kissing, sounds fun XD  
LollieCourtneyFirehand  
2008-06-21  
ch 8, LMAO I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!briiittx xhc  
2008-06-21  
ch 8, OMG!  
That was awesome!  
Man she is !  
Can't wait for some more!Kellbella  
2008-06-21  
ch 8, The mud war was so funny! I can't wait to see what happens next! Carlisle will be fun to see!

Great job. :)TopazObsessr94  
2008-06-21  
ch 8, this is so funny!I hate Ballet  
2008-06-21  
ch 8, lol. I loved it. It was awsome. Update soon please.Laren Hawkins  
2008-06-18  
ch 7, I think they should sing: What I Like About You. But that's just meEmmettFangirl  
2008-06-17  
ch 7, OH funny funny funny!  
how 'bout that one song that goes "i've got a bad case of loving you" or something like that, for esme and carlisle?Twihard Kitty  
2008-06-07  
ch 7, I'm not all that creative, so I have few ideas for the poor unfortunate couple you're targeting now. Lucky for them. I love it! UPDATE ASAP!.vampire.girl.26.1994.  
2008-06-07  
ch 7, i absolutely LOVE this story! it is the best one ive read so far!emmyfreak13  
2008-06-07  
ch 7, i LOVE emmett!Lady-Lollie  
2008-06-07  
ch 7, Lmao lovin itKellbella  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, That was great. Maybe since Carlisle works at the hospital, he should wear tight black skinny jeans, wear a mullett wig, a tight shirt with holes and shredded pieces all over it and do karoake night singing Dr. Feelgood from Motley Crew.

Hmm...Emmett should have to pay and dress in old-school Madonna mini-skirt with leggings underneat with neon colors, jelly heels with bobby socks and jelly bracelets, huge hair that has about three cans of Aqua Net on it, singing Like a Virgin.

hm...Esme could sing a Dolly Parton song and have to stuff her bra to astronomical proportions, wear a blonde wig.

Those are my suggestions!Capt. Butch Flowers  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, GREAT! I LOVE IT! I really want to hear more so PLEASE update soon.

DShaJuLu  
2008-06-06  
ch 6, Hilarious! I really laughed during the story. xD Keep updating!Alice-Bella-Rosalie  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, this is really good so far and I would really love to see more. If you want to you could chain Esme and Carlisle to chairs and then dress them up in really dorky looking clothes and make them hiddious looking and then you could hide Carlisles Black sedan or what ever it is and then put them tied up to a tree and leave them hanging there until they can get out themselves and put them very very far apart. Then you could do something only Emmett would think of like dress them up in really ugly looking super people suits or make them dress up as if they were vampires with the plasic fangs and the black capes and stuff with fake or real blood which ever one you like best and have them run around in the middle of the biggest bestest mall in the world and then take videos!! you don't have to use it but it would be hilarious if you did and well ya so bye bye bye bye bye!! bubye! and burn all their things! muhahahahahahahahahahahaShahzysAngelette  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, me+your storyTwilightangel98  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, Well, that was great!!I almost fell on the floor laughing when they texted Jessica and Tyler. I couldn't believ what Jessics wsa wearing and what Tyler did ot the room.What's going to happen to Carlisle and Esme?GoldenMoonlight17  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, Love it! Update Soon! Very Cute!Shadowgirl61  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, That was so funny I couldn't stop laughing. I lovedit.briiittx xhc  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, Loved the chapter!  
Me and my friends decided to give each other superhero names a while ago and mine was wonder woman!  
That made me laugh!  
Hmm for Esme and Carlisle you should do...  
idk some random rap song or like backstreet boys.  
something old school.  
LOL!  
I really don't know.TwilightVolleyball9  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, awesome!! update soon!! ASAP!!amobutterfly25  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, oo maybe have them go on a vacation but before hold esme hostage and carlisle have to sell his Mercedes(beauty on tires) to get her out so that he can bail her out but they get the money to the kids and they use it to get like silly string and plaster them with it or something . IDK.I hate Ballet  
2008-06-06  
ch 7, I don't know what to do for Esme and Carlisle. Your thinking the exact same thing that I was when I wrote the last chapter of Embarrassed: What do I do next? I'm glad you read my story by the way. It made me happy. good luck with this ;)Twihard Kitty  
2008-05-30  
ch 6, Ha ha ha!  
They're not losing spunk! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO EDWARD?!Lady-Lollie  
2008-05-30  
ch 6, Ahaha brilliant  
LollieLaren Hawkins  
2008-05-29  
ch 4, This story is SO funny! Keep going!briiittx xhc  
2008-05-29  
ch 6, HAHA!  
That was the best!  
I can't wait to see what Emmett does next!  
These pranks are awesome!amobutterfly25  
2008-05-29  
ch 6, so where do alice's ties lie? huh? heheh just jokingKartuv Blue  
2008-05-29  
ch 6, OMG!! That is HILARIOUS!CourtneyFirehand  
2008-05-29  
ch 6, hahhahahaha laughing so hardTwilightVolleyball9  
2008-05-29  
ch 6, OMG! that was halarious! i cracked up the whole way! Everyone should do something to Charlie! hahaha! thay should make emmett wear a thong from victoria's secret and have to run through an amusement park at human speed! hahaha you don't have to use that!!justrememberhe prefersbrune...  
2008-05-29  
ch 6, lolemmyfreak13  
2008-05-29  
ch 6, HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH  
TEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEH

that was amazing!Shadowgirl61  
2008-05-29  
ch 6, That was really funny. I loved it.Lady-Lollie  
2008-05-25  
ch 5, Hahahaha so laughable! I can just imagine that happening lol brill  
LollieTwihard Kitty  
2008-05-25  
ch 5, Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! It's hilarious, I can't wait for more!briiittx xhc  
2008-05-24  
ch 5, LOL!  
I have seriously laughed non-stop!  
Thanks!  
Update soon!  
And I hope you feel better!amobutterfly25  
2008-05-24  
ch 5, poor mike. ;-( - hehehehe not really ! update soon please oh so good so far.latuacontante  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, omg i love this story but it sucks that you were in a car accident i hope your okayniaxxedward  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, yay please keep writing, i luv wen they play pranks on each other  
! i hope that they play some more pranks on the family members! because they are vampires, and they are so much more funny! i luv it keep it up!!xxcurx2u  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, OMG ARE YU OKAY!?emmyfreak13  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, hahahah i love it, mike is such a !fAiRiEpOwDeRiNg  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, omg! that was really funny, great job! i'm sorry you're in a car accident, but can you please correct your punctuation? It will sound better and make your story so much better.Shadowgirl61  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, That was so funny, I can't wait to read more.ShahzysAngelette  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, lol! i loved it once again! poor Mike. can't wait to see what you can cook up for Tyler & Jessica!I hate Ballet  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, Aw. I feel so bad for you being in the hospital. I'm glad your better now though. I liked this chapter. it was funny. ;)GoldenMoonlight17  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, You are a pure evil...

GENIUS! WHO! MIKE GOT PIED! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JESSICA AND TYLER ARE GOING TO GET IT! YOU ROCK! UPDATE SOON! LOVE THE STORY!Bubbly722  
2008-05-23  
ch 5, I am sorry to hear that you were in a car accident. But one tip for your writing. When you are setting up a plan, don't tell people what exactly is going to happen before hand, to leave some mystery and suspense in your story. I will help people to keep reading. Great story. Hope you feel better.katie277  
2008-05-22  
ch 4, YAY! MORE MORE PLZ

UpDATE soon can't wait!Dannie190  
2008-05-19  
ch 1, i like it.ShahzysAngelette  
2008-05-17  
ch 4, Hehehehehe!! Keep writing! That was priceless! Hmm, pranks on people! sounds fun!Twihard Kitty  
2008-05-16  
ch 4, Hilarious! OME I'M DYING WILL YOU PLEASE UPDATE!

Oh and here's an idea. Have them do something to Jake. -evil glint in eyes-I hate Ballet  
2008-05-16  
ch 4, I liked it. It was funny. "You burned all my clothes!" I have a suggestion for something to put in. (This may sound a little cruel) have bella ask mike newton on a date and then after he says yes and they say where they will meet, have bella say that she tricked him and then have her run away or have edward join her and they make out infront of Mike's house.Lady-Lollie  
2008-05-16  
ch 4, Brill! As usual cannot wait for the next chapter!  
LollieDannie190  
2008-05-15  
ch 4, i love it!fleckpuppy  
2008-05-15  
ch 4, Haha...great story-please update ASAP! )xXSocialDistortionistXx  
2008-05-15  
ch 4, LMAO I LOVE THIS STORY! Update uber quickly and SOON! I LOVE IT!amobutterfly25  
2008-05-15  
ch 4, that was good, so sorry for bella . having to go shopping with her . that was surely going to take a probably 2 days, making sure all outfits have all there accessories. m, maybe they should say that the volvo is on sale for REALLY cheap and someone buys it nad emmett is hiding in the backseat and pops out of the middle of no one. idk just a idea that popped in my head. update when you canRedRose48  
2008-05-15  
ch 4, be afraid of emmet and his gunAryella  
2008-05-14  
ch 3, LOL! HAHAHAHA! I think I died laughing, really. :) Great job.  
AryLady-Lollie  
2008-05-14  
ch 3, Aha brillient, did you know it was all underlined?  
LollieGoldenMoonlight17  
2008-05-14  
ch 3, THIS WAS EVEN BETTER! YOU MY FRIEND, ARE A GENIUS! UPDATE! YOU ROCK!ShahzysAngelette  
2008-05-13  
ch 3, seriously! Don't apologize for long chapters! I love them! Anyways, i'd hate to get on your bad side on april fools... Poor Edward.amobutterfly25  
2008-05-13  
ch 3, that rocked. i wonder what esme will do that her house has been revamped( no pun intended) by her children?hehe update soon pleaseI hate Ballet  
2008-05-13  
ch 3, Hahaha. What a wonderful gift to give little children. I love this story. Its so funny.GoldenMoonlight17  
2008-05-13  
ch 2, O! Bella unconscious! Carlisle is going to get it! LOL God, this story gets funnier and funnier! I thought the the ceiling and the Sharpie was funny. This is RICH! UPDATE SOON! Love it!Lady-Lollie  
2008-05-13  
ch 2, Absolutely brilliant cant wait for more  
LollieI hate Ballet  
2008-05-12  
ch 2, Hahaha. Hmm, hide and go seek with cars. That's a good one. I thought it was really funny. Keep up the good work.amobutterfly25  
2008-05-12  
ch 2, THAT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! UPDATE SOON PLEASEAryella  
2008-05-12  
ch 2, HAHAHA! hilarious. There were some confusing sentences, though. You should watch out for how you word some phrases. But other than that, great. :)

Update Soon!  
AryfAiRiEpOwDeRiNg  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, I loved the part when Bella got superglued-duct taped to the ceiling! OMG, I can just imagine that! Good job, but you need to work on your punctuation and you repeated, "starting to get worried" & spelled it wrong the 2nd time. I'm not trying to be nag, but a story w/o errors really makes it better & I think you have a wonderful story.I hate Ballet  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, Hahaha. I like it. I hope Bella doesn't get hurt too bad, but seeing Edward kill his siblings would be some fun. ;)Twihard Kitty  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, Pranks! Yay, update! OME, it really is funny!bubbz  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, you stole this from someone else how could you this is the same as july fools daypiicklex3  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, nice that was an awsome story if if i say so myself bravo... update soon!  
-piicklex3Aryella  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, lol! Continue, please, that was hilarious!

Update Soon  
Arysammysgurl  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, LMFAO!  
gah haha  
update soon please!GoldenMoonlight17  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, It sounds pretty good so far! I like it a lot! Ha! Bella stuck on the ceiling! That is priceless I have to admit. Edward will have to tear off Bella's clothes to get her off the ceiling right? That would be Hilarious! I wonder how Edward and Bella are going to get back at Jasper and Alice? Oh! I can't wait to hear what Emmett and Rosalie are going to do! Well, Update Soon!amobutterfly25  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, oh poor bella. it really stinks for bella that she can't get revenge because of alices stupid power. update soon pleaseLady-Lollie  
2008-05-11  
ch 1, Lmao omg please tell me there is more to this, im enjoying it so much already.  
Lollie

thank you to all who reviewed. they insprired me to continue writing this story. tose were everyone who reviewed up to chapter 14.

Name1. .Nazish.2. .vampire.girl.26.1994.3. 58RedShadows4. ACULLEN4EVER5. Abriana6. Alice-Bella-Rosalie7. AlyssaLynn8. Book Lover 949. Capt. Butch Flowers10. CaryAnn11. CeciMasen10712. Dannie19013. E.A.M.C I.M.S14. ForbiddenFruit66615. Grillllz16. Heather Marie Cullen17. I hate Ballet18. Inferno Artrinrok Lunar19. JimeLakesSwanCullen20. Kait-tastic21. Kartuv Blue22. Kiatami-chan23. Kitty2345224. LORD commodore Norry25. Laren Hawkins26. LoveBitesAndDazzles27. LyingInTheRain28. Melody Cullen x329. Midnight-sun0130. Musically Twilight31. NoTurningBack32. OMEIloveEdwardCullen33. OhMyEdward47234. Preya35. RedRose4836. Sbaglio37. ShaJuLu38. Shadowgirl6139. ShahzysAngelette40. The Clumsy Lamb41. The Real Mrz.Black42. TopazObsessr9443. Twihard Kitty44. Twilight.Cullen.Lover45. TwilightEdwardBella9546. TwilightVolleyball947. Twilightangel9848. Twilightistotallyawesome49. Wanna be a fictional character50. WonderHell51. acdog941952. after everythin i still luv u53. babygirljen654. bella359055. briiittx xhc56. catherine-moonlessnight57. cheyennecullen58. cullens1259. dark dreaming vamp60. edough761. emmyfreak1362. happyfaced63. heavensdevil13764. hermionejeangrangerweasley65. i'm.dazzled.66. in-between-jake-and-jazz-help67. isabelle90568. isazullo69. latuacontante70. leafygirlnat71. levi2k872. lilwhitewitch8873. lovabl3loz3r74. melissa-thelostcullen75. nagirl1676. piicklex377. raevamplover9378. rara01279. sillieeejillieee80. sprinter181. ssteph8982. twilight4eva1383. twilighter3184. vampiresrok85. wolfgirl89286. xXSocialDistortionistXx87. xriar0ckzx88. xxIxAMxTHExPIExx89. xxedwardsxirishxgirlxx

those were everyone who favorited me.

1. Abriana2. Alexis-19013. Angie-ange4. BellaxEdward4evr5. Book Lover 946. Bubbly7227. CRAZYfor theCULLENS8. CaryAnn9. CeciMasen10710. Cindylee9911. CourtneyFirehand12. CullenLover4213. Dazzled2614. Dede1315. DxElle16. Emilie-Charlette17. Esueno18. Gods of Death Loves Apples19. GoldenMoonlight1720. Grillllz21. Heather Marie Cullen22. Hope4LoVe10123. I hate Ballet24. ILoveEdwardCullen125. JimeLakesSwanCullen26. Kait-tastic27. Kartuv Blue28. Kellbella29. Kiatami-chan30. Kitty2345231. LORD commodore Norry32. Lady-Lollie33. Laren Hawkins34. Liley-Twilight-Lover35. LoveBitesAndDazzles36. Melody Cullen x337. Midnight-sun0138. Ms. Sparkly vampire wolf.39. OhMyEdward47240. RedRose4841. RosalieLillianHaleCullen2242. SVU10143. Sarah20032044. Sbaglio45. ShaJuLu46. Shadowgirl6147. ShahzysAngelette48. Shewolf2449. Sofabedtry50. Starlit-rain51. Sunshine023552. The Clumsy Lamb53. The Real Mrz.Black54. The.Lion's.Only.Lamb55. TheVampireWithTheGoldenEyes56. TopazObsessr9457. TotalTwilightAddict58. TwilightChic1759. TwilightEdwardBella9560. TwilightLoVeR12EDWARD61. Twilightangel9862. Twilightistotallyawesome63. Vampirekiss164. Wanna be a fictional character65. WonderHell66. XFrEaKyDeAkY101x67. XxRandomxXlove-twilight68. acdog941969. amobutterfly2570. babygirl24271. babygirljen672. bella359073. bellaedward247love74. bloodymoonwitch75. brightshadow449476. briiittx xhc77. cheyennecullen78. crazybutloved79. danisu2080. edough781. edward is my homeboy82. emmet's Girl83. emmyfreak1384. equine-obsessed-24-785. fAiRiEpOwDeRiNg86. fleckpuppy87. heleri160588. hermionejeangrangerweasley89. honey64490. i'm.dazzled.91. ilyxelle92. in-between-jake-and-jazz-help93. inlovewthecullens94. invisible2thecloudedmind95. isabelle90596. isazullo97. katie27798. klutzygirl3499. latuacontante100. lilazngirl00101. literaryrose102. living-in-lala-land13103. llveGREEN104. lovabl3loz3r105. melissa-thelostcullen106. piicklex3107. random-or-what108. rara012109. sailor-ahiru110. soccerluvr12111. sprinter1112. ssteph89113. tairacove114. twilight4eva13115. twilighter31116. x-rosepetals-x117. xXSocialDistortionistXx118. xxedwardsxirishxgirlxx

everyone who story alerted me.

1. bumblebee992. Dede133. distance-from-the-world4. hermionejeangrangerweasley5. ILoveEdwardCullen16. in-between-jake-and-jazz-help7. Kait-tastic8. krisprincess119. latuacontante10. LyingInTheRain11. melissa-thelostcullen12. piicklex313. reaper-girl0114. Shadowgirl6115. sportschick2816. sprinter117. TwilightEdwardBella9518. Wanna be a fictional character19. xxedwardsxirishxgirlxx20. xXSocialDistortionistXx

author alert

1. briiittx xhc2. catherine-moonlessnight3. chocolate 1014. crave4biddenfruit5. Dannie1906. distance-from-the-world7. E.A.M.C I.M.S8. EC-sexier-then-you-since-19019. freeliger10. heavensdevil13711. heleri160512. hermionejeangrangerweasley13. ILoveEdwardCullen114. in-between-jake-and-jazz-help15. Kait-tastic16. krisprincess1117. latuacontante18. leafygirlnat19. LyingInTheRain20. melissa-thelostcullen21. OhMyEdward47222. piicklex323. RedRose4824. Shadowgirl6125. sportschick2826. Twilightangel9827. TwilightEdwardBella9528. Twilighter10629. Wanna be a fictional character30. xxedwardsxirishxgirlxx31. xXSocialDistortionistXx

favorites.

i would again like to thank every one for reading, reviewing, favorting, and alerting!

13658

those were all the hits i got up to chapter 14!

last thing i would like to say is vote my pollso i can write a new story!

and if you wanna chat about breaking dawn or something pm me.


End file.
